Don't Go,
by Nami Lau
Summary: /"Aku. Tak. Mau!"/"Ku mohooon Jonginiie"/"Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"/"Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Pweaseee "/"Aku. Tidak. Peduli"/"Ok –baiklah. Aku akan terus mengusik hidupmu sampai kau mau membantuku!/"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli"/"OK. BYE!"/"OH CAAADEEEEEELLLLLL!" Kaihun fanfic - Mind RnR PLS :D
1. Chapter 1

Title;

_**Don't Go**_

Main Cast;

**Kim Jongin & Oh Sehoon**

Genre;

_**Romance story, School life, Yaoi**_

Rated;

**T**

Summary;

**Ia berjuang untuk hidup kembali dengan meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang menempati apartemen miliknya. Bisakah sosok itu membantunya bahkan menyelamatkannya?**

**-oOo-**

"_**Hantu? YAAAA HANTUUUU!"**_

"_**Hantu? Mana mana?"**_

"_**YAAAAAA!"**_

"_**AAAAAAAAA!"**_

CREATED BY **N**_**A**_**M**_**I**_** L**_**A**_**U**

**=Don't_Go=**

**Chapter I**

Ia menatap sendu seseorang yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya diranjang Rumah Sakit. Ini adalah hari ke 730 dimana ia memperhatikan sesosok pemuda berwajah manis yang terlihat begitu sangat pucat, juga dengan selang oksigen dibagian mulut dan hidungnya. Jangan lupakan beberapa alat yang masih setia menancap dibagian kulit putih pucat pemuda itu.

Kakinya terasa lemas.

Tiba –tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan dua orang laki –laki dengan usia yang cukup jauh berbeda. Sosok laki –laki tua yang mengenakan jas putih serta kaca mata, memperhatikan berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"Oh Sehun" gumamnya pelan, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Suho –ssi". Laki –laki tua itu –Dokter, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laki –laki berwajah tampan yang kini menatapnya dengan raut penuh kecemasan. Dari matanya terpancar sorot mata kesedihan dan mungkin, harapan.

Dokter itu mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Ta –tapi ku mohon Dokter Jung, jangan lepas selang –selang itu dari tubuh adikku. Hanya dengan alat itulah ia bisa bertahan –"

"Hidup" lirihnya penuh dengan nada putus asa. Dokter yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi di Rumah Sakit ini berjalan mengampiri Suho, lantas menepuk pelan pundak Suho. Membuat laki –laki berusia 24 tahun itu mendongak. Menatap langsung mata sang Dokter yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang – entahlah. Itu susah untuk ia mengerti.

"Ini sudah dua tahun Suho –ssi. Dan adikmu sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau ia akan hidup. Maaf, jika kata –kataku ini menyinggungmu. Tapi, ini adalah kenyataannya. Tanpa adanya alat bantu yang terpasang ditubuh Sehun, mungkin dia tidak akan bertahan "

"Ku mohon Dokter … jangan cabut selang –selang itu. Aku –". Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar, memperjuangkan hidup adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku berjanji akan membayar semua biaya Rumah Sakit ini. Aku berjanji! Tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah cabut selang itu". Dokter itu menghela nafasnya lelah, lantas mengangguk lemah serta memberikan senyum penenang untuk Suho.

"Semoga Tuhan mendengarkan do'amu Suho –ssi"

Setelah ucapan yang dibarengi oleh tepukan berapa kali dipundaknya, Dokter Jung memilih untuk pergi dari ruang kamar 124 itu. Sebelum ia benar –benar pergi, ia sempat melihat sekilas dari kaca pintu. Dimana Suho sedang duduk disamping Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan pucat itu.

"Ku harap Tuhan benar –benar mendengar do'a mu, Suho –sii"

**=Don't_Go=**

Suho dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh dan wajah Sehun dengan handuk basah. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan ketika tiga tahun lalu, tepat dimana ia dan Sehun menghabiskan malam bersama di Pulau Jeju. Itu adalah kali terakhir ia dan Sehun memiliki waktu yang benar –benar bebas sebelum akhirnya ia harus kembali dengan rutinitasnya mengajar di Sekolah Menengah di daerah Daegu dan Sehun yang harus kembali dengan sekolahnya. Mereka tidak bisa bertemu setiap hari mengingat mereka tidak tinggal bersama.

"Hunna.., apa kau tidak merindukan Hyungmu yang tampan ini hn?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bergetar juga mata yang memanas. Ia memasukkan handuk itu ke dalam baskom dan meletakkan baskom itu ke atas meja. Ia menghela nafas beratnya. Memandangi wajah Sehun yang begitu pucat dan seperti tak bernyawa, membuat hatinya merasa nyeri.

Tapi bagaimana lagi?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan kesalahannya waktu itu tidak bisa untuk diperbaiki lagi.

Disudut ruangan sana, seseorang yang sejak tadi berada diruangan itu tidak bergeming. Meski, air mata sedari tadi turun dan membasahi pipi mulusnya. Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang mendengar. Hanya dirinya seorang dan tentu saja Tuhan. Ia menatap dengan pandangan sayu ke arah kakak –nya yang kini sedang memakaikan pakaian ganti untuknya. Ya- untuk jasadnya yang kini tengah terbaring lemah diranjang Rumah Sakit.

Ia –Oh Sehun. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang koma akibat tabrakan dua tahun lalu. Dan –

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingat setelah itu.

Hanya itu, dan tidak ada yang lain. Bahkan Suho juga tidak tahu secara pasti kronologisnya seperti apa. Karna seperti yang sering ia dengar dari mulut Suho, saat itu hanya ia yang ada ditempat kejadian. Hingga tak ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana ia tertabrak dan siapa penabrak sialan itu.

Ia menghapus air matanya, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjangnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh jasadnya sendiri, namun –

Tak bisa.

Ia tak bisa menyentuh jasadnya sendiri.

Sudah ribuan bahkan jutaan kali ia mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam jasadnya sendiri, namun? Jasad itu seakan tak mau menerimanya?

Menyakitkan …

"Hunna .., Hyung pulang dulu ya. Junhao mungkin saat ini sedang kesepian dirumah" satu kecupan panjang diberikan Suho tepat dikening Sehun. Ia tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut pipi adiknya yang terasa begitu dingin, sangat dingin.

"_Junhao? Ahh .. aku merindukannya"_. Junhao adalah sepupunya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Dulu ketika ia masih hidup, ia selalu saja bermain dengan si kecil Junhao saat hari minggu.

"Hyung harap kau bisa memberi tanda –tanda baik esok pagi saat Hyung kemari. Hyung selalu menunggumu" satu kecupan lagi ia berikan. Kali ini dipipi Sehun sebelah kanan, "Hyung mencintaimu, Hunna ..". Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Suho ucapkan sebelum akhirnya dering ponsel Suho berbunyi –terus menerus.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung, sangat"_

"Yeoboseyo? Ahh ya, ya … datangi aku di Café Mozaik? Kau tahukan? Ahh baiklah"

Pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan sempurna. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan jasadnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, lantas tangannya terangkat meraba dada jasadnya sendiri.

"_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungku sendiri? Apa aku benar –benar akan mati?"_. Ia lantas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu memindahkan tangan kanannya ke bagian dada sebelah kiri. Ia terdiam sesaat, _"Tapi kenapa aku bisa merasakannya di roh –ku ini?". _Ia bertanya, yang tak mungkin ada yang menjawabnya karna tak ada orang diruangan ini kecuali jasadnya yang sedang tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Terlebih, tak ada yang mendengar perkataanya.

Ia meniupkan poni panjangnya yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan meninjunya ke udara. Ia harus tetap percaya kalau ia akan kembali hidup nantinya. Biarlah semua orang memvonis dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi atau entah itu kapan. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia yakin dirinya akan kembali hidup.

Yah, ia yakin dengan hal itu.

Ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Kembali menduduki jasadnya dan mencoba untuk memasuki jasadnya lagi –entah ini yang ke berapa kalinya. Terus ia lakukan .. hingga dalam beberapa menit ini roh -nya masih saja ditolak oleh jasadnya. Dan menit sesudahnya, terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras menggema. Mungkin hampir ke seluruh Rumah Sakit ini. Untung saja, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Jika tidak? Tidakkah kalian bayangkan semua orang akan panik saat mendengar jeritan yang begitu mengerikan namun tak ada wujudnya? Iiihhhh …. Itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

**=Don't_Go=**

Sehun meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap lembut meski ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apapun dengan sentuhannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, ia sudah begitu merindukan untuk bisa memeluk bantal, mendengkur keras ketika ia kelelahan diatas ranjang berukuran sedang ini. Ah .. ia benar –benar ingin hidup kembali. Sungguh …

Ia menatap jam dinding berbentuk boneka Rilakuma disamping lemari pakaiannya. Ia menghela nafasnya, _"Aku benar –benar ingin hidup Tuhan. Tolongkah aku .. aku mohon"_. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali memori –memori yang pernah ia lewati sebelum ia koma. Namun satu yang ia bingung, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kejadian dimana dirinya tertabrak? Astaga. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan – kenapa ia tidak bisa kembali ke jasadnya? –

Mungkin ini terlalu seperti drama. Tapi bisa saja bukan? Ayolah. Zaman sekarang drama dengan kehidupan nyata hanya berbeda tipis.

Ia mengacak rambut pelanginya frustasi. Astagaaa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika memang cara ia hidup kembali adalah membawa penabrak ke hadapannya. Bagaimana caranya Tuhan? Sedangkan ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Sekalipun itu Suho. Jikanya adapun, ia tidak ingat siapa penabrak itu?

Ya Tuhan, kenapa nasib Sehun malang sekali …

Sehun terhenyak ketika ia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_Apa itu Suho Hyung?"_

Ia bangkit dari ranjang, lalu berlari dan menerobos begitu saja pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat Suho masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan seseorang. Eh? Mata Sehun membulat? Siapa pemuda hitam itu?

"Bagaimana Jongin, apa kau tertarik?" tanya Suho sambil menatap pemuda yang kini menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Satu yang ada didalam benaknya.

Rapi –

Dan sedikit berdebu.

"Ini sudah lama tidak ditempati. Jadi, ku harap kau bisa memakluminya". Tidak ada senyum ataupun ucapan basa –basi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda bernama Jongin itu.

"_Apa yang dilakukan Suho Hyung? Jangan bilang kalau apartemenku akan di –"_

"Biaya sewanya tidak terlalu mahalkan?"

"_WHAT THE FUCK ?!"_

Jongin memasang wajah datarnya saat menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dan juga lebih pendeknya itu. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celana belakangnya. Lantas, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won kepada Suho yang kini tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya uang itu cukup untuk membantu dirinya membayar biaya Rumah Sakit adiknya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan apartemen ini" ucapnya acuh, dan jangan lupakan tak ada irama sopan didalam perkataannya. Suho hanya memakluminya sedangkan Sehun sudah membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"_SIALAN KAU MANUSIA HITAM!"_

"Setidaknya apartemen ini dekat dengan sekolahku". Suho mengangguk maklum, sedangkan –oh sekali lagi. Ingatkan Sehun kalau kali ini ia hanya berbentuk roh dan pukulan dan tendangan dirinya pada tubuh pemuda hitam itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pulang. Semoga kau betah tinggal disini Jongin". Jongin diam tak menyahut. Tak ada kata –kata, 'ya, terimakasih' atau 'ya, hati –hati dijalan Hyung'. Jika ia melakukannya, bearti ia sedang gila.

"_YAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HITAM !"_. Teriak Sehun yang hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana si 'hitam' itu dengan seenak jidatnya menaruh sepatunya yang begitu keren sih, hey, tapi tentu saja Sehun menganggap sepatu itu begitu jelek dan tidak layak pakai. Sehun memindahkan sepatu itu dari atas meja kaca mahalnya ke bawah, tepat diatas lantai marmer bewarna crème. Sebelumnya ia juga sempat meniup debu bekas sepatu tersebut dan pula, ia juga mengelap jejak sepatu diatas meja yang amat disayanginya dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu, pandangannya jatuh pada pintu apartemennya yang tertutup. Kilatan api kemarahan terlihat jelas dimata indahnya itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Sehun benar –benar – amat – marah dengan kakak laki –lakinya itu. Sehun tak habis pikir. Bagaimana Suho bisa lupa kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukai jika ada orang lain masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang begitu cantik dan mempesona. Apartemennya ini sangat beharga baginya. Dan jangan lupakan Bubble Tea, Sehun juga menyukai minuman manis itu. Oh sial, tiba –tiba ia merindukan minuman candunya itu.

Ia bangkit tiba –tiba saat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamarnya. APA? KAMARNYA? Sehun segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ingatkan Sehun ketika ia bangun dari komanya, untuk memasukkan nama Suho di dalam daftar orang –orang yang ia benci. Mungkin di urutan paling atas. Ini dikarenakan ia dengan berani –beraninya menyewakan apartemennya kepada makhluk hitam tak berperasaan itu. Yeah – tidak berperasaan dan berperikemanusian.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HIT –"_

"_YA TUHAAAANNNNN"_

"_ASTAGA, MY PINKU PINKU!"_

"_YA! YA! MONGGU ~~!"_

"_HEY, HEY ITU BONEKA KESAYANGANKU HITAM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"_

Mata Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Mulutnya itu terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat kamarnya - kamar yang begitu ia sayangi dan begitu ia jaga akan kerapiannya telah sukses –**BERANTAKAN! ** Dimana boneka –boneka miliknya kini telah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai dingin yang begitu berdebu. Kakinya terasa lemas sepertinya.

"_YAAA!"_

Sehun berteriak ketika ia melihat Jongin memasukkan seluruh benda diatas meja belajarnya ke dalam kerdus kotor dan jelek. Uh! Itu tidak pantas hitam. Kau tahu jika barang –barang Sehun itu semua mahal dan begitu beharga?

Astaga, rasanya ia ingin mati.

Eh?

Tunggu?

Ayolah … ingatkan pula pada Sehun jika ia kembali sadar dari komanya untuk membunuh si hitam dekil ini. Sehun terduduk lemah saat ia menyadari satu hal,

Kapan ia bisa membunuh si hitam itu? Kapan? Besok? Minggu depan? Tahun depan? Atau selamanya ia tidak akan pernah membunuh si hitam itu karna ia tidak akan pernah kembali?

Ia tersenyum miris dan tiba –tiba tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh si hitam itu terperosot ke bawah. Ia menangis lagi, sambil meraih boneka Pinku Pinku miliknya. Sebuah boneka Rilakuma yang mengenakan pakaian warna merah muda. Dimana boneka kesayangannya itu tadi sempat di injak berulang kali tanpa sengaja –mungkin oleh si hitam itu yang sibuk membereskan barang –barang dikamarnya.

"_Dasar hitam bodoh! _" ia mengumpat kesal sambil memandang tajam si hitam yang kini telah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya yang begitu empuk. Ia melirik kea rah meja belajarnya yang dimana –disana – sudah – tidak – ada – lagi –barangnya ! Dan tergantikan oleh barang –barang milik si hitam bodoh itu!

Baru beberapa menit saja ia sudah benar –benar ingin membunuh si hitam itu.

"Kamar seorang gadis yang begitu manja"

Amarah Sehun membuncah, bukan karna ia – pemilik **SAH **kamar ini dikira milik seorang gadis mengingat banyaknya boneka juga aksesoris lucu bergelantungan di sana –sini. Ia juga tak menyangkal jika ia memang manja. Tapi ….

Si hitam baru saja melemparkan boneka anjing kecil lucu bewarna putih yang sengaja ia gantung dilangit kamarnya. Jadi ketika ia merebahkan tubuhnya, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Tepat beberapa centi dari wajahnya ada ChanHun (Nama boneka anjing tersebut) yang akan slalu menatapnya. Sehun selalu suka dan akan cepat tertidur jika melihat ChanHun, dimana boneka tersebut adalah boneka terakhir yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Bukan pacar .. hanya sahabat. Sahabat yang kini sudah pergi jauh di China untuk bersekolah disana.

Ia belum punya pacar sampai sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak mempunyai _first kiss._ Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil menggumamkan kata berulang kali,

"_Ya Tuhan .. aku tak ingin mati sebelum aku jatuh cinta"_

Ck ck ck. Mengenaskan sekali hidupmu Oh Sehun.

Mata kecil itu kembali – dan kembali lagi membulat lucu ketika ia melihat si hitam itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan beberapa sepatu dari tas ranselnya dan meletakkan di ranjangnya.

"_Oh ranjangku yang sangat malang" _lirih Sehun sambil menatap iba pada ranjangnya yang kini telah terkotori oleh barang –barang si hitam itu. Mulai dari pakaian –pakaian yang begitu berantakkan, belum lagi buku –buku yang tadi tak muat ia susun dimeja belajar juga **SEPATU**! Entah kenapa Sehun sangat benci jika ada seseorang mengotori barang –barangngnya.

"_DASAR HITAM BODOH!"_

Ia kembali berteriak dan menangis sekencang –kencangnya. Tubuhnya menghilang secara perlahan. Namun sebelumnya ia meremas ChanHun dan melemparkannya tepat di arah si hitam yang kini sedang memainkan ponsel bodohnya itu.

PLUK

"Ouh", Jongin meringis kecil sambil menyentuh keningnya yang seperti terkena sesuatu. Ia meraba bagian atas kepalanya, lantas membawa ke depan matanya. Matanya menyipit, keningnya berkerut samar. Tiba –tiba ia menggaruk rambut coklatnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Bukankah ini boneka yang –". Jongin bangun dari acara tidur –tidurannya lalu menatap boneka –boneka yang tadi ia buang secara brutal ke bawah. Ia memperhatikan satu persatu –persatu boneka itu. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Matanya kembali menatap boneka yang kini di dalam genggamannya. Lalu kembali menatap sekumpulan boneka –boneka tak berdosa itu dengan pandangan yang sedikit ragu.

Tiba –tiba hawa dikamarnya menjadi dingin. Bukan karna ia merinding. Tapi karna siku tangannya tak sengaja menekan remote AC hingga suhu ruangan kamarnya meningkat.

Ia adalah siswa terpintar disekolahnya.

Ia ingat satu hal.

"Mana boneka merah muda itu?"

**=Don't_GO=**

Sehun meringkuk diatas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan posisi menduduki jasadnya sendiri yang tentu saja tak bisa ia sentuh. Ia menarik lututnya lebih erat dan memeluk kedua kakinya dengan tak kalah eratnya. Si hitam sudah membuat dirinya bingung harus berbuat, ditambah dengan masalah yang begitu berat ia hadapi.

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, mencoba merubah posisi kali ini. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, dengan mengikuti posisi jasadnya. Biarkan ia memejamkan matanya meski ia tidak akan pernah tertidur. Siapa tahu saja Tuhan memberikan mukjizatnya ketika esok pagi? Ia bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan itu –

Bolehkan ia berharap sesuatu yang tentu saja akan sulit terjadi? Dokter juga sudah memvonisnya tidak akan bertahan lama. Duh, kenapa ia jadi pesimis seperti ini.

"_Sehunna, kau harus kuat. Kau harus percaya jika kau akan kembali hidup seperti sedia kala. Semangat!" _. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya ke udara dengan yah –semangat juga senyum yang terkembang di bibir tipisnya yang terlihat begitu pucat –tentu saja bukan? Satu yang ia harapkan lagi,

Semoga Suho tidak menyerah atas dirinya.

Dan semoga, si hitam itu –

Ya ampun. Kenapa ia memikirkan pemuda hitam itu? Sebaiknya ia harus beristirahat. Biarpun ia roh, ia tetap saja bisa merasakan yang namanya kelelahan. Ia tidak mati! Ingat itu!

Ia memejamkan matanya, lantas tersenyum.

"_Selamat tidur Oh Sehun, semoga harimu besok menyenangkan"_. Ia menyamankan posisinya. Berada dekat dengan jasadnya membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Dan, ia merasa lebih yakin kalau ia akan kembali hidup.

Ia menarik boneka Rilakuma yang mengenakan hoodie merah muda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Lagi –lagi ia tersenyum,

"_Selamat tidur Pinku –Pinku, aku merindukanmu"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya dalam, meski ia tidak benar –benar tertidur. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Pinku Pinku.

Tenang –

Terasa hangat –

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Hingga detik ke lima barulah Sehun membuka matanya. Lantas mengangkat Pinku Pinku ke hadapan wajahnya. Matanya membulat lucu –tak percaya. Bibirnya terangkat ke atas sedikit.

"_Sejak kapan aku bisa menyentuh suatu benda? Bahkan merasakannya?"_. Pikirannya kembali melayang beberapa saat sebelum ini. Dimana Suho datang dengan si hitam itu. Lalu ya, sepatu! Ia memindahkan sepatu itu dengan tangannya. Juga meja. Ia juga sempat merasakan sentuhan dingin meja itu.

Astaga,

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

Apa sebentar lagi ia akan kembali hidup atau –

Sebaliknya?

**=Don't_Go=**

Jongin tergesa bangun dari tidur malam yang – boleh jujur? Tidak tenang. Ia masih terbayang akan dimana – boneka itu? Ia sudah mencarinya hampir ke setiap titik di ruang kamar itu. Tapi ya hasilnya tidak ada.

Aneh bukan?

Apa di apartemen ini ada hantunya?

Jongin menggelengkan keras kepalanya, "Tidak ada hantu. Dan aku tidak percaya" ucapnya tegas dan yakin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Berjalan menuju sofa panjang itu.

Kembali ia terdiam,

"Mana sepatuku?"

Ia tak menemukan apapun diatas meja kaca yang begitu cantik itu? Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sepatunya ada dibawah meja.

Seingatnya, ia menaruh sepatu itu diatas meja. Kenapa –

"Mungkin aku lupa"

Ia segera meraihnya dan memasangkan pada kedua kakinya. Lalu bergegas untuk menuju ke sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi pintu gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Bersyukurlah, jika ia tidak akan lagi bermain kejar –kejaran dengan waktu.

Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar itu, ia sempat memperhatikan ruang tamu itu. Ia menundukkan sebentar kepalanya, lalu kembali melihat ke depan sana. Entahlah –

Ia merasakan kalau ia memang tinggal tak sendiri.

**(T – B – C)**

**Haii …**

**Ini adalah ff pertamaku ! **

**Mari kita lestarikan Sehun!bOttom !**

**Mind RnR pwease**_**?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title;

**Don**_**'t **_**Go**

Main Cast;

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehoon**

Main Pair;

**Jongin!Seme Sehun!Uke**

**[Kaihun]**

Genre;

_**Romance story, Yaoi, typo (s), abal**_

Rated;

**T**

Summary;

**Ia berjuang untuk hidup kembali dengan meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang menempati apartemen miliknya. Bisakah sosok itu membantunya bahkan menyelamatkannya?**

**-oOo-**

"_**Hantu? YAAAA HANTUUUU!"**_

"_**Hantu? Mana mana?"**_

"_**YAAAAAA!"**_

"_**AAAAAAAAA!"**_

CREATED BY **N**_**A**_**M**_**I**_** L**_**A**_**U**

**=Do**_**n**_**'t_Go=**

**Chapter II**

"Aku tak percaya"

Ia kembali memejamkan matannya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang kini menyapa kulit eksotis miliknya. Satu demi satu pertanyaan itu kembali menghampiri hatinya. Pertanyaan yang sama yang sukses membuat dirinya tak begitu konsentrasi terhadap hari ini. Bahkan, ia sempat dihukum oleh guru Fisika ketika ia melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Ayolah .. ini bukanlah dirinya. Ia tak mungkin mengabaikan pelajaran kesukaannya itu kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Memikirkan hal itu lagi –lagi membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tak percaya – hanya saja kejadian itu sungguh menarik dirinya untuk mencari tahu. Tapi –

Sudahlah.

Lupakan.

Itu tidak penting.

Ia menghela nafasnya sambil memperhatikan ke luar jendela kelasnya. Hujan masih saja setia mengguyur bumi. Padahalkan ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Ah, ia juga begitu lapar. Hujan –hujan begini enaknya makan ramen ditemani oleh soju. Hahah .. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya berbunyi.

Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu memasukkan beberapa buku tugas miliknya ke dalam tas. Ia melirik ke samping kanan, dimana ada teman satu meja –nya Tao yang masih mengerjakan tugas matematika. Ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

_Siapa suruh tadi menggosip terus,_ bathinnya.

Ia berdiri, lalu melenggangkan kakinya keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Tao yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Tao –teman semeja –nya dari kelas 1 sampai kini kelas 3 tahu betul siapa Kim Jongin. Manusia satu itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Jadi, yah .. dimaklum saja jika Jongin tidak membantunya.

Jongin membuka payung yang sengaja ia tinggal didalam lokernya. Ia tahu kalau payung bewarna biru langit itu akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Dan, hari inilah ia memerlukannya. Dimana, hujan masih tak menandakan akan reda.

Ia menerobos hujan dengan langkah santainya. Beberapa siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas hendak ikut. Ada beberapa siswi yang terang –terangan memohon padanya untuk ikut sampai ke halte bus. Bukan Jongin namanya jika menyetujui permintaan bodoh itu.

Ia jelas saja tak mau. Memang siapa suruh tidak membawa payung? Tidakkah mereka lihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi?, pikirnya sambil memandang rendah siswi –siswi tersebut.

Ia tak peduli –

Dan ialah Kim Jongin.

Pemuda tampan yang tak begitu suka akan kehadiran oranglain dalam hidupnya. Selama ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, ia tidak akan sudi meminta bantuan oranglain. 'Maaf' dan 'Terimakasih' adalah kata –kata yang termasuk ke dalam kamus yang tidak boleh diucapkannya.

**=D**_**on**_**'t_Go=**

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah vase bunga cantik diatas meja kaca diruang tamu apartemennya.

"_Aiish, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya?"_ geramnya sambil menatap benda tak berdosa itu dengan tatapan yang mematikan. Untung saja ia tak dianugerahi mata penghancur, jika tidak.. aku yakin vase bunga malang itu sudah hancur dari 5 jam yang lalu.

Ia memajukan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya –ekspresi kesal yang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ia menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya menghilang.

Pagi –pagi sekali ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Tidak memperdulikan pemuda hitam itu yang sibuk mencari sepatunya yang secara tidak sengaja ia memindahkannya dari atas sofa ke bawah meja. Ia lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyentuh segala benda didalam apartemennya. Mengingat sebelumnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia sentuh kecuali tempat tidurnya dan ranjang rumah sakit. Dan sebuah keajaiban muncul ketika kemarin –setelah kedatangan si hitam itu ke apartemennya ia bisa menyentuh bahkan memindahkan sepatu dan memeluk Pinku –Pinku.

"_Aahh, apa –apaan pemuda hitam itu! Se enaknya saja memindahkan semua barang –barangku?"_. Ia memperhatikan dengan tatapan sedih dan murka secara bersamaan ke arah sudut kamarnya. Dimana disana ada sebuah kerdus yang tidak layak pakai –menurutnya – tempat menyimpan boneka –boneka miliknya yang begitu lucu –lucu dan semua aksesoris miliknya.

"_Cih, dia pikir aku mati apa?"_ omelan demi omelan terus saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak –hentakkan kakinya menuju kardus berukuran besar tersebut. Lantas, menengok ke dalam kardus tersebut.

"_Ah, kalian sangat malang sekali"_

Ia menggenggam tangannya. Ia ingin sekali menyelamatkan boneka –bonekanya itu. Lihatlah, ada debu –debu jahat yang menempel dikepala boneka beruangnya. Ia mengeram kesal,

"_Aku benar –benar membencimu hitam!"_. Lalu, satu wajah melintas dibenaknya. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"_Dan kau Suho, akan ku bunuh jika aku sudah kembali hidup!"_ ucapnya dengan kilatan api kemarahan dari sorot matanya. Ia sungguh –sungguh benci dengan kakak laki –lakinya itu. Bahkan, ia sudah melupakan emberl –embel 'Hyung' kepada SUho. Jika Suho tidak menyewakan apartemennya hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dan ah –

Semua foto dirinya juga menghilang. Astagaaa~~~ ini kiamat!

"_Ah, dimana foto –fotoku yang begitu cantik dan tampan?"_

"_Foto –fotoku yang lucu, kau dimana?"_

"_Hey, jawab aku?"_

Ia berkeliling didalam kamarnya, mencoba mencari dimana letak foto –fotonya.

"_Tidak ada? Tidak ada …!"_

Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat sambil memandang horror ke arah foto pemuda yang terletak diatas meja belajar. Ia menghampirinya dengan cepat, meraihnya dengan kasar. Ia meremas kuat pigura foto tersebut.

"_Kau manusia hitam! Dimana kau menyimpan semua foto ku huuh?"_. Jari telunjuk lentiknya, menunjuk –nunjuk wajah pemuda hitam itu dengan kasar. Bayangannya sih, ia ingin sekali menunjuk –nunjuk bahkan meninju wajah si hitam yang sok tampan itu. Ah … membayangkannya saja ia sudah ingin sekali memukulnya.

"_Dasar manusia hitam bodoh! Kau pikir aku mati huh? Kau dengan lancang memindahkan semua barangku ke dalam kerdus jelek seperti itu. Apa ini suruhan Suho huuh?"_. Ia benar –benar jengkel dengan dua orang itu. aarghhh …. Pokoknya ia sangat –sangat kesal dengan manusia yang ingin sekali ia cekik itu. Ia tak suka dan benci ketika ada orang yang menyentuh barang –barang di apartemennya apalagi memindahkannya dengan tidak lembut (?). Termasuk si Suho. Kakak satu –satunya yang tergila –gila pada salah satu muridnya. Yeah – Suho adalah seorang guru muda di salah satu Sekolahan Swasta.

Ia memandangi wajah si hitam itu dengan satu pandangan lurus. Lama –kelamaan wajah si hitam itu tampan juga kalau diperhatikan. Jari lentiknya menelusuri wajah sempurna itu.

Eh, tunggu?

Ia baru menyadari satu hal.

Kedua tangan yang meremas kuat pigura itu bergetar kuat. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Kilatan api tadi kini menghilang, tergantikan sorot mata bahagia yang begitu indah.

"_A –aku, bisa menyentuh benda baru lagi! Yeheeetttt !"_

Ia melompat –lompat kesenangan. Tentu saja. Bearti ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup lagi. Ia sangat yakin. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini matang –matang. Jika ia semakin bisa menyentuh benda –benda lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nanti akan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya. Mungkin saja itu Suho! Jadi ia bisa minta tolong kepada Suho untuk mencarikan siapa pelaku penabrakan dirinya.

Rasa optimis didalam hatinya semakin meningkat. Ia melempar begitu saja pigura foto tersebut ke atas ranjang miliknya yang tentu saja sudah diganti seprainya. Uh~~ padahalkan Micky Mouse lebih bagus daripada gari –garis begitu.

Matanya berbinar, tangannya secara perlahan mencoba menyentuh lemari pakaiannya. Siapa tahu saja ada foto dirinya tersembunyi didalam sana. Sekaligus memastikan, apa ia semakin banyak bisa menyentuh barang (?)

Perlahan – lahan,

Sedikit lagi –

Dan

"_Yeeheeeetttttt ~~~"_. Teriaknya lagi sambil melompat –lompat kecil tanpa menjauhkan tangannya dari pintu lemarinya.

"_Omo .. omo .. aku bisa menyentuhnya …."_

Kemudian ia masih melanjutkan perjuangannya untuk bisa membuka lemari tersebut. Masih dengan misi yang sama –

Mencari dimana foto –foto tampan miliknya.

Kriiieeeettt ~~

Pintu lemari terbuka bersamaan dengan mulut mungil miliknya yang menganga semakin lebar. Mata kecil itu membulat tak percaya saat ia benar –benar bisa menyentuh benda lain. Persetan dengan vase bunga sialan itu.

Ia segera menunduk mencari dimana foto –fotonya. Ia sedih ketika ia tak bisa menyentuh pakaian –pakaiannya, hanya beberapa yang bisa ia sentuh. Tapi yang membuat dirinya aneh.

Kenapa ia bisa menyentuh semua milik si hitam itu. Dari baju, celana, jaket dan _underwear._

"_Iihhh …"_ teriaknya dan melemparkan celana dalam bewarna hitam ke sembarang arah. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya ketika melihat celana dalam milik orang lain. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang begitu tidak mengasyikan.

Kenapa tidak celana dalam milik Siwon Super Junior idolanya? Itukan anugerah? Tidak seperti ini. Melihat celana dalam milik si hitam itu adalah musibaaahhh !

Ia segera mengeluarkan foto –foto miliknya yang cukup banyak. Mengingat ia adalah orang yang begitu percaya diri didepan kamera. Dan satu yang harus kalian tahu –

Hampir seluruh temannya disekolah mempunyai foto –fotonya. Bukan karna teman –temannya itu yang meminta. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia sengaja meminjam ponsel teman –temannya dan melakukan _selca_. Dan mengancam kepada teman –temannya jika ia menghapus fotonya maka kejadian buruk akan menimpanya.

Ya Tuhan –

Ia segera berlari menuju kerdus penyimpanan bonekanya. Ia nyaris saja tersungkur karna kakinya terkait oleh celana dalam si hitam itu. Nah –kan, musibahh!

Ia tak ragu lagi untuk menyentuh kerdus tersebut. Dan – yeah – ia bisa menyentuh kerdus tersebut dan mengeluarkan boneka –boneka kesayangannya. Senyum manis terkembang dibibir mungilnya.

"_Ahh, aku merindukanmu sayang"_, ucapnya dengan nada haru sambil memeluk dua boneka larva bewarna merah dan kuning. Dua boneka kecil yang selalu menemaninya saat mandi. Karna ia gampang sekali bosan. Setidaknya hadirnya dua benda itu mampu membuat si aktif Sehun tidak merasa kesepian. Meski, dua benda lucu itu tidak akan pernah menyahut perkataannya.

Ia terdiam sesaat selama beberapa menit. Tiba –tiba seringaian kecil terbentuk dengan indah dibibir mungilnya. Ia menjentikkan jari lentiknya, _"hahaha, akan ku buat kau tidak betah disini hitam!"_ucapnya penuh dengan keyakinan. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia mengembalikkan boneka –boneka tadi ke dalam kerdus. Tak lupa memberikan satu persatu kecupan diwajah bonekanya sebelum akhirnya harus ditutup kembali didalam kerdus. Lantas, ia dengan sigap membereskan foto –foto miliknya ke tempat semula.

"_Kau akan keluar dari tempat ini hahaahah"_

Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya akan terbuka, dan akan menampakkan sosok yang begitu ia benci. Bisa ia lihat wajah lelah si hitam itu. Apalagi keringat atau mungkin air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Dduh, kok dimata Sehun, si hitam kelihatan sexy ya?

"_Hey, kau seharusnya melepas pakaian dan sepatumu sebelum tiduran seperti itu bodoh!"_. Ia menasehati yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Jongin yang sedang menutup matanya. Lama ia dalam posisi seperti itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia bangun, dan mulai melepas seragam sekolahnya. Namun, sebelum ia membuka kancing baju sekolahnya, matanya menangkap satu benda diatas tempat tidur.

Keningnya berkerut sekilas. Siapa yang memindahkan foto miliknya? Seingatnya ia meletakkan diatas meja belajar. Apa jangan –jangan?

"_Hahahah, kau ketakutan huh?"_

Jongin bangkit dan meletakkan kembali fotonya diatas meja belajar. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Kenapa ia merasa ada makhluk lain dikamar ini? Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak mempan. Ia berani. Ia tidak akan takut karna hal bodoh seperti ini. Sebaiknya mengisi perut adalah hal yang tepat sekarang. Daripada memikirkan tentang kejadian aneh di apartemen ini?

"_YAAA! SEPATUMU HAMPIR MENGENAIKU BODOH!"_. Teriak Sehun keras ketika sebuah sepatu melayang hampir mengenai wajah manisnya.

BLAM

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan begitu keras. Dan teriakan menakutkan dari bibir Sehun kembali terdengar.

"_Omoonaa … pintuku sayang. Apa kau sakit?"_ ucapnya sambil mengelus –elus badan pintu tersebut. Eh?

"_Kyaaa …. Aku bisa menyentuh lagi … yeheeettttt!"_. Ungkapnya sambil berteriak –teriak ala pemandu sorak dan jangan lupakan goyangan pinggul aneh miliknya. Tunggu? Ia berhenti melakukan gerakan konyol tersebut dan kembali berjongkok dan mengelus –elus badan pintu kamarnya. Tak lupa ia memeluknya sambil membisikan kata –kata.

"_Tenang, aku akan balaskan dendammu pada si hitam itu"_

Ia bangkit, lalu menatap satu persatu semua benda didalam kamarnya. Seringaian setan tercetak dibibir mungilnya.

"_Kalian semua harus bersabar. Aku akan membuat pemuda hitam itu keluar dari apartemen ini. Aku akan membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut, menangis dan pipis dicelana"_. Ia tertawa membayangkannya. Bahkan sampai –sampai ia memegangi perutnya karna tertawa begitu keras. Pipis dicelana? Ooh, semoga saja jika itu terjadi ia sudah bisa memegang ponsel dan menyebarkan di media social. Itu pasti jadi trending topic. Hahah

"_Dan, dan aku akan –"_

Prang*

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang begitu menganggu orasi Sehun. Padahalkan ia lagi semangat –semangatnya. Bahkan mengalahkan semangat Jokowi dan Prabowo! Ia ingin mengabaikannya, namun hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menengok apa yang terjadi didapur tercintanya. HAH? DAPUR? JANGAN –JANGAAANN ….

**=D**_**on't_**_**Go=**

Jongin memandang malas ke arah gelas yang tadi tak sengaja tersenggol oleh tangannya dan jatuh mengenaskan diatas lantai. Ia mengabaikannya. Ia tak peduli. Toh gelas itu bukan miliknya. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Ia dengan lahap menyantap mie ramen dengan ditemani kopi hangat. Ia ingin sekali meminum soju, tapi ia lupa kalau ternyata ia belum membeli salah satu minuman favorite –nya itu. Tiba –tiba ponselnya berdring. Ia ingin kembali mengabaikannya, kalau saja ia tidak melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa huh?"

"_AARGGHH…. GELAS CANTIKKU .. APA YANG TERJADI PADA DIRIMU?"_. Sehun menatap nanar gelas cantik berbentuk anjing yang kini sudah hancur lebur. Air mata Sehun sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia benar –benar benci dengan sosok hitam yang kini asyik makan sambil bertelpon ria. Tanpa memperdulikan gelas yang Sehun yakini itu ulah si hitam.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dengan cepat ia meraih gelas berisi kopi hangat tersebut dan menyiramkannya ke arah Jongin, tepat diwajahnya. Dan setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang.

'_Jongin –ah, ada apa? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak?'_

Mata Jongin terbelalak tak percaya. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang begitu cepat dan tak normal. Ia juga bisa merasakan buliran peluh mulai keluar disetiap pori –pori kulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Pandangannya tak lepas dari segelas kopi yang sudah kosong. Kopi yang sempat menyiram wajah tampannya. Ah .. lihatlah wajahnya tambah hitam.

Raut ketakutan dan keraguan terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Ia meremas ponselnya yang kuat, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang diseberang sana.

Ia dengan cepat menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar dapur. Ia yakin kalau sebelumnya memang ada makhluk jahil bersamanya. Tapi saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

Sepertinya –

"Apa benar di apartemen ini ada hantunya?"

Ia mulai percaya …

**=Don**_**'t_G**_**o=**

Dokter Jung menepuk pelan pundak Suho. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tersenyum sedih,

"Apa benar yang dikatakan perawat yang menjaga Sehun tadi malam, Dokter?"

Dokter mengangguk membenarkan. Lantas, matanya menatap ke layar monitor yang menunjukkan garis –garis yang begitu lemah. Garis –garis yang menunjukkan detak jantung milik Sehun. Terlihat tak ada sedikitpun kemajuan selama ini. Bahkan, boleh dikatakan keadaan Sehun semakin buruk.

"Perawat Kim sempat melihat kalau garis dimonitor itu menghilang. Yah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian setelah itu garis –garis kehidupan Sehun kembali terlihat meski, labil"

Suho memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada orangtua mereka yang saat ini sedang bekerja di China sebagai karyawan di sebuah pabrik. Ia benar –benar tidak becus menjadi seorang kakak. Ia ingin sekali terus melanjutkan perawatan Sehun, tapi –

Biaya yang dikeluarkan tidaklah sedikit. Bahkan, ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya. Ia juga kerja pada malam hari untuk mencari tambahan. Ingat, ia tidak hanya mencari uang untuk Sehun. Tapi untuk dirinya juga Junhao. Sebenarnya, Junhao adalah anak kakak perempuannya yang sudah meninggal saat Junhao lahir. Dan ayah Junhao memilih kabur dengan wanita lain. Mengingat itu, ingin rasanya Suho memaki –maki kakak iparnya itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Junhao akan lebih baik tinggal bersamanya. Dan ia akan menitipkan Junhao pada Bibi Wang, tetangganya jika ia sedang dalam berpergian.

"Suho –ssi, apa kau mendengar perkataanku?"

"Ya Dokter Jung. Aku mengerti maksudmu". Suho membalikkan tubuhnya, lantas membungkuk hormat pada Dokter Jung yang selama ini membantunya. "Berikan waktu dua minggu lagi Dok. Jika Sehun tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan. Aku menyerah. Aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Dokter. Aku akan mengikuti saranmu, Dok"

Dokter Jung menepuk pelan pundak Suho. Membuat Suho tersenyum meski itu kecil sekali. Apa caranya ini benar? Namun, ia hidup tidak hanya memikirkan Sehun. Tapi hidupnya, orangtuanya yang mati –matian bekerja untuk hidup mereka dan juga untuk Junhao.

Apa ia egois?

"Semoga Sehun akan kembali pada kita"

"Yah. Aku slalu berdoa untuk itu"

Dokter Jung keluar dari ruangan itu ketika seorang perawat memanggilnya. Tertinggal Suho yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia masih tak berani melihat ke arah Sehun. Ia merasa takut dan bersalah.

Apa ia seperti seorang pembunuh? Menghentikan perawatan Sehun karna ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang lebih?

Ya Tuhan .. apa cara yang ia tempuh benar?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ranjang sang adik. Ketika ia bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh kening sang adik dan mengusapnya lembut. Perlahan, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan jatuh juga. Tangan lainnya ia genggam untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih saja di infuse.

"Hunna …", ia menarik tangan Sehun dan dikecupnya punggung tangan yang begitu lemah itu. "Maafkan _Hyung_ … maafkan _Hyung_" ucapnya berulang kali sambil diselingi air mata.

"_Hyung_ harus pulang. Junhao menunggu _Hyung_. _Hyung_ slalu menunggumu. _Hyung_ mencintaimu" satu kecupan panjang ia berikan tepat dikening dan dipipi adik tercintanya itu. Tanpa disadari oleh Suho. Setetes air mata yang begitu jernih seperti krystal bergulir begitu saja diatas pipi mulus Sehun.

**=Do**_**n't_G**_**o=**

Suara tangisan masih saja terdengar didalam ruangan yang sudah dipastikan kamar milik Sehun yang saat ini ditempati oleh Jongin.

"_Hikks. Hiksss …"_

Sehun memeluk gulingnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ia masih kesal dan marah pada si hitam yang memecahkan gelas cantik itu. Gelas pemberian Chanyeol –sahabat dekatnya. Gelas itu adalah gelas satu –satunya yang diproduksi di China. Chanyeol mendapatkan itu dengan mudah mengingat sang Ayah adalah salah satu orang penting di Negara tirai bamboo itu. Bukan hanya karna gelas cantik itu hanya satu –satunya di dunia. Tepat dibawah gelas itu terdapat tanda tangan dari Siwon Super Junior. Ayolah … ia harus berdesak –desakkan dengan gadis –gadis genit saat acara fansign. Untung saja saat itu Chanyeol rela menemaninya, jika tidak? Bisa –bisa ia sudah terpelanting entah kemana karna tubuh kurusnya kalah bersaing dengan gadis –gadis gemuk itu.

"_Hitam bodoh hikkks .. hitam jelek hikks"_

Ia masih saja menangis sambil membayangkan wajah si hitam yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Entah kenapa dua hari ini wajah si hitam itu slalu muncul. Bahkan saat ia tidak melihat si hitam itu, ia masih saja teringat. Astaga .. apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Sungguh. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia ingin sekali melihat raganya. Melihat perkembangannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Ini di akibatkan oleh si hitam itu.

"_Arrgghhhhhhh ….!_" Sehun meremas guling itu kuat. Seakan –akan ia sedang meremas wajah si hitam itu sambil memberi makian kejamnya.

"_Hikksss .. hikkss_" ia bangun, dan mengusap pelan pipinya yang kini sudah basah akibat air mata. Ia mengepalkan kuat tangannya. Ia harus membalas tingkah si hitam itu yang begitu menyebalkan dan memuakkan. Pokoknya, si hitam itu harus keluar dari apartemennya mala mini juga. Ia tidak sanggup jika melihat keadaan apartemennya akan lebih parah daripada ini.

Ia tak sanggupppp ~~

Sehun bangkit dan menghilang. Mencoba mencari tahu sedang apa Jongin saat ini ~~~

Ia tersenyum sinis, sambil mengusap kasar air matanya. Bisa ia lihat saat ini si hitam itu sedang asyik menonton drama korea yang begitu alay dimata Sehun. Ah … si hitam itu sudah berganti baju rupanya. Dan sepertinya si hitam itu sama sekali tidak takut akan peristiwa tadi.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur, dimana sudah tidak ada pecahan gelas cantiknya. Mungkin sudah dibuang.

Tiba –tiba ia merasakan air matanya akan tumpah lagi. Namun dengan cepat ia menahannya. Hey, ia tidak mau ya dipanggil cengeng. Meski ia memang cengeng sih .

Seringaian setan itu kembali terlihat. Bisa dilihat ada dua buah tanduk muncul disisi kepalanya. Rupanya Sehun si roh cantik ini sudah bertransformasi menjadi setan. Kkk

"_Kita lihat, sampai berapa jam kau akan bertahan hitam"_

Dan dimulailah aksi menakuti –nakuti Jongin ala Sehun. Mulai dari mematikan lampu secara tiba -tiba kemudian menyalakannya. Atau menghidupkan TV ketika malam tiba dan menaikan suhu AC hingga maksimal. Semua gagal. Jongin sama sekali tidak takut. Bahkan … ia sudah menyusun kembali semua boneka –boneka dan memasang semua foto –foto dirinya dinding. Tapi si hitam itu malah terlihat tak peduli. Contohnya saja sekarang. Si hitam itu malah tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk salah satu boneka beruang miliknya. Astagaa …. Hitam itu penuh kuman dan bakteri yang mematikan.

Ia terduduk lemas disudut kamarnya. Ia menarik lututnya dan menopangkan dagunya. Ia menatap kesal kea rah ranjangnya. Dimana ada si hitam itu tertidur. Ayolah … ia benar –benar kesal. Ini adalah hari ke -7 dirinya mengerjai dan menakut –nakuti si hitam itu agar keluar dari apartemennya. Ia merelakan waktu tidak menjenguk raganya agar bisa memaksimalkan pekerjaanya untuk membuat si hitam itu hengkang dari sini. Tapi semua yang ia lakukan gagal totaaaaal !

Bisa –bisanya si hitam itu tidak takut dan tidak peduli seperti itu. Sehunkan capek jadinyaaa!

Rencananya untuk mengusir si hitam itu dihari kedua malah sia –sia. Bahkan si hitam itu sudah tinggal lebih seminggu disini.

"_Uh, menyebalkan. Dasar hitam menyebalkaaan! AKU MEMBENCIMU HITAAM JELEEEKKK!"_

Jongin membuka matanya cepat ketika ia seperti mendengar teriakan didalam apartemen itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri –merinding. Ini bukan lagi karna suhu AC yang tiba –tiba naik dengan sendirinya. Ia tahu itu ulah si hantu usil yang ia yakini tinggal di apartemen ini. Ia baru ingat. Kenapa ia tidak menayakan silsilah apartemen ini kepada seseorang yang menyewakan apartemen ini kepadanya.

Ia masih setia membuka matanya. Lampu dikamarnya tiba –tiba mati, kemudian menyala. Selalu seperti itu. Namun ia sudah terbiasa sejak 7 hari yang lalu. Dan ia sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Ia yakin kalau hantu itu hanya berniat menganggunya tanpa ingin menyakitinya. Tapi karna apa? Apa si hantu itu tidak ingin ia tinggal disini? Padahalkan ia tampan? Tapi kalau dipikir –pikir …

Ia melirik kea rah foto yang begitu besar, yang terpajang disisi ruangan. Sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang pemuda atau gadis, Jongin tidak tahu pasti. Yang pasti sosok itu begitu cantik dimatanya. Wajahnya yang begitu mulus dan putih. Dan hidung mancungnya. Apalagi sebuah lengkungan setengah bulan sabit akan terbentuk ketika sosok itu tersenyum.

Ah melihat senyum sosok itu saja sudah membuat hatinya tenang.

Eh?

Apa jangan –jangan hantu itu adalah sosok yang didalam foto itu? Sosok itu diperkosa lalu dibunuh. Dan mayatnya masih ada diapartemen ini? Iihhh …. Jongin tiba –tiba menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan karna takut, tapi ia tak tega melihat wajah sosok itu yang matinya begitu tragis -_-

Sehun mendengus kesal ketika memperhatikan sebuah gundukkan besar ditengah –tengah ranjang. Ia harus melakukan sebuah cara agar si hitam itu pergi dari sini. Tapi apa? Ia juga beberapa kali mendorong tubuh Jongin dari tempat tidur, membuat tubuh tegap dan tinggi itu terjengkang ke bawah. Ia juga sering menyembunyikan seragam sekolah, sepatu dan buku –buku Jongin. Tapi sekali lagi –

Manusia hitam itu tidak peduli.

Apa ia harus melakukan cara yang kasar? Sebuah ide brilliant tiba –tiba melintas dibenaknya. Terimakasih pada makhluk kecil bewarna merah dan bertanduk yang baru saja mengirimkan ide cemerlang itu kepadanya.

Ia menyeringai lebar. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan menuju ranjang. Lantas, menaiki perlahan ranjang tersebut. Kini ia menaiki tubuh Jongin yang terbalut oleh selimut tebal yang ia ketahui itu adalah miliknya. Ia heran, kenapa sih Jongin tidak bermodal ? apa –apa miliknya! Masa ia pernah mendapati Jongin pake celana dalam miliknya? Uh ~~~

"_Kau akan mati hitam …"_ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencekik Jongin. Namun tiba –tiba tubuh yang ia tindihi itu bergerak tak nyaman.

Jongin belum bisa tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Dan tiba –tiba ia merasakan kalau ada beban diatas tubuhnya. Dan beban itu sekarang naik ke bagian perutnya dan itu membuat ia susah bernafas. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya susah. Pertama karna beban yang cukup berat dan kedua, selimut yang menghalangi pergerakannya.

"Ahh"

Ia menyibakkan selimutnya begitu saja dengan cukup keras. Ia juga mendengar pekikan tertahan dari dalam kamar itu. Eh, bukankah hanya ada dirinya didalam kamar itu? Lalu tadi itu suara siapa?

"Aduuh, pantatku sakit sekali. Dasar hitam bodoh!"

Apa? Hitam? Dan –

Bodoh?

Jongin dengan cepat merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan kini, dihadapannya telah tersaji sebuah pemandangan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding –lagi dan lagi –. Jongin menunjuk sosok itu dengan telunjuk tangannya yang bergetar. Menunjuk sosok itu yang mengenakan sebuah pakaian rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat seperti mayat –meski masih terlihat cantik. Dan wajah itu .. bukankah itu pemilik apartemen ini? Yang mati secara tragis itu?

"Ah .. pantatku sakit sekali .." Sehun masih saja mengusap –usap pantatnya yang sungguh terasa sakit. Baru kali ini ia bisa merasakan sakit kembali setelah dua tahun. Huh. Ini semua gara –gara si hitam dekil ini. Ia menolehkan wajahnya tepat kea rah Jongin. Ia terkejut ketika jari telunjuk Jongin menunjuknya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah aneh Jongin.

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Apa –apaan dia? Berlagak jadi orang bodoh huh? Apa dia lagi mengigau?". Belum sempat Sehun mendekatkan langkahnya. Jongin lebih dahulu bangkit dan berusaha untuk menyentuhnya.

Dan –

Tembus. Astagaa …

Jongin memperhatikan tangannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh sosok itu. Dan, bayangan sosok itu sama sekali tidak ada di cermin. Apa ini artinya kalau ….

"Hantu? YAAAA HANTUUUU!"

"Hantu? Mana mana?"

"YAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Jongin berlari dengan cepat keluar dari kamar. Ia juga sempat terjatuh dan menabrak pintu kamar sebelum ia berhasil membuka pintu itu. Dan, sialnya ia juga tersungkur saat kakinya tersandung oleh karpet merah diruang tengah.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak jauh ia mondar –mandir didalam kamarnya untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

…..?

Eh, tunggu.

Untuk apa?

Sehun membuka selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Kenapa dirinya ikut bersembunyi? Bukankah dirinya itu roh yang bergentayangan? Lalu untuk apa ia takut pada hantu? Dan ah –

Kenapa si hitam itu mengatakan ada hantu? Setahu Sehun didalam kamarnya bahkan apartemennya tidak ada hantu. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan tentu saja si hitam itu. Lalu, jika memang tidak ada hantu. Bearti kata 'hantu' tadi ditunjukkan untuk dirinya? Dengan kata lain si hitam itu bisa melihat dirinya?

Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah –engah. Ia seperti akan mati saja. Ia mengintip dari balik dinding dapur. Apa tadi ia bermimpi atau berhalusinasi ya? Apa benar ia tadi melihat hantu? Ya Tuhan .. kenapa ia harus ditakdirkan bertemu dengan hantu yang mempunyai kisah yang begitu tragis.

"Tenang Jongin. Semua akan baik –"

"Haii hitam" sapa Sehun dengan senyum lima jari yang tentu saja membuat mata Jongin membulat. Bahkan Jongin berpikir jantungnya itu sudah melompat karna terlalu terkejut.

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. Bahkan ia sudah menampilkan ekspresi menakutkannya dengan cara menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik kedua matanya. Membuat matanya itu hanya tinggal garis saja.

"Aaaarghhhhhhh"

Teriakan terdengar begitu menyakitkan telinga seorang –

Jongin. Yeah – apa kalian pikir Jongin takut pada hantu usil ini? Salah besar. Ia sama sekali tidak takut. Uhm, meski tadi agak terkejut sih.

"Uh, tsa –sakit hitam"

Jongin menarik kedua belah pipi Sehun dengan gemas, membuat si empunya pipi merintih kesakitan. Entah kenapa melihat ekspresi Sehun seperti itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sedangkan Sehun, kenapa ia melihat eskpresi menyebalkan seperti Jongin ingin sekali membunuhnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menakutiku, dasar hantu usil!". Jongin menarik kedua pipi Sehun lebih kuat, membuat si hantu usil itu berteriak kesakitan. Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan melepaskannya kalau saja Sehun tidak menarik hidungnya.

"Pe –seekk lepaskann. Sakitt tauu!"

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar panggilan untuknya yang begitu membuat hatinya tersinggung. Tidakkah hantu itu memiliki perasaan yang peka terhadapnya.

Hitam?

Pesek?

"HITAM BODOH! PESEK SIALAN! AKAN KU BUAT KAU TIDAK BETAH ! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI APARTEMENKUU" teriak Sehun yang sangat –sangat jelas didengar oleh Jongin sekarang. Ia menghela nafasnya. Ternyata, hantu itu selain usil juga tidak punya sopan santun. Sembarangan sekali memanggil nama orang. Dan, juga pertanyaan hatinya sudah terjawab. Hantu itu hanya ingin menyuruh dirinya pergi dari apartemennya. Hantu itu tidak berniat menyakitinya. Tapi bukan Kim Jongin jika ia memperdulikannya. Lagipula, ini sepertinya akan menarik.

Mengerjai hantu? Oh .. hanya ia yang bisa.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu menarik sedikit bibirnya untuk memberikan senyuman merendahkan untuk Sehun yang menatapnya tak percaya. Lihatlah gaya alay –nya. Menangkupkan kedua pipinya sambil membuka lebar mulutnya. Sangat lucu bukan?

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" ucapnya acuh. Kemudian setelah itu Jongin melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar. Ia sangat mengantuk. Untung saja besok hari minggu. Setidaknya ia bisa bersantai atau –

Malah mengurusi si hantu usil itu!

Oh entahlah. Awalnya ia memang takut. Tapi lama kelamaan ia malah merasa senang. Apa itu aneh? Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah si hantu itu. Begitu manis meski menyebalkan. Ah – lupakan. Gara –gara hantu itu tidurnya jadi terganggu.

Namun ia meyakini satu hal. Kalau setelah kejadian ini hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi.

Sehun menghentak –hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ada manusia seperti si hitam itu! Dan kenapa ia tidak dari kemarin –kemarin membunuh si hitam itu!

Rencana pembunuhan gagal.

Baiklah ..

Ia menyerah ..

Payah!

Kini tubuhnya sudah berada diatas sofa. Memeluk bantal sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dibadan sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Tuhan masih mendengarkan do'anya. Kini ada orang yang akan menolongnya untuk mencari pelaku yang telah menabrak dirinya hingga koma. Meski itu si hitam sih. Padahal ia berharap itu Siwon -_-

"Ah .. sepertinya aku harus melupakan niatku untuk mengusirnya dari sini". Ia tersenyum sambil mengangguk –anggukan kepala. Lalu ia membuang begitu saja bantal yang tadi ia peluk ketika sebuah ide – lagi –lagi melintas dipikirannya.

"Aku akan mengajukan penawaran dengannya. Jika ia ingin tinggal disini maka ia harus membantuku mencari si penabrak itu. Nah, setelah itu rasa penasaranku akan hilang. Lalu masalahku beres deh. Aku bisa hidup kembali dan menendang si hitam itu hahahah" tentu saja hal terakhir tidak ia catat ke dalam perjanjian itu nanti. Kini dirinya tengah sibuk mencari kertas dan puplen untuk menuliskan beberapa perjanjian yang akan ia ajukan untuk Jongin besok pagi. Biarkanlah 'calon' pahlawannya beristirahat sejenak.

Semoga hari esok menyenangkan !

-**T B C - **

* * *

Huaaa chap 2 akhirnya selesai jugaa ~~

Gk nyangka kalau ff aku bakal diterima ama kalian semua … huhuhu …

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan baca ff abal kaya gini. Makasih yaa T_T

Saatnya balas review ! ^^

**Kaihun: "Makasih yaa atas review-nya.. ff ini bakal happy ending kok –tenang aja ! ^^ "**

**Ika pervert eunhae ernis pabboya: "Hahah, makasihh yaaa sayangkuu – fans ku nomor satu :pp ..! sumpah gue lupa ama comment eluuu ! *ngek* "**

**Reza Unieq Clouds Whirlwinds: "Waah namanya panjang bangeet ~~ heheh . Mommy –mu bentar lagi akan bangun kok, tenang aja! Terus kelajutan hubungan merekaa .. lihat di chap selanjutnya yah. Ada kejutan kecil soalnya"**

**Tekitoki: "Whuahahahah …. Jongin emng songong kali yeee? Ini sudah lanjutt ..makasih yaa ! ^^"**

**Xxx: "aku tahu siapaa kamuu … hahahha! Iya sayang .. ini sudah lanjuutt dan semoga makin penasaran ama ff abal ini -_-"**

**LKCTJ94: "ciyeee yang sudah baca .. makasihh yaa ^^"**

**Fishylee142: "WOOYY PANJANG AMATT KOMENT LUU ! HAHAH, thanks yah tuyul …terus teruss, kyungsoo ntr bakal ada kok. Dan, dan … baekiii? Luuuuu gk pataaah hatiii kannnn? Lu masih hidup kaaaaan? Hahahah …. "**

**InfinitelyLove: "Hihihii ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah RnR ^^!"**

**Ashley97chan: "Haii Ley, salam kenal yah ^^! Makasih udah menyukai ff ini … ditunggu aja kelanjutannya yaaaa ~~~"**

**Afranabilah19: "YEHEEEETT #KIBARBANNERSEHUNBOTTOM *EVILAUGH*"**

**Darkid Yehet: " …hati –hati dibelakangmu ada sesuatu"**

**Evilwu97: " Manis? Dduhhh gk bisa bikin moment yang manis –manisssss T_T"**

** izz'sweetcity: "ini sudah lanjutt izz makasih yaaa ^^ aku sehunbottom addict !"**

**HyuieYunnie: "Tuhoo –nya menyerahh … eottheokke? Thehunaaa huweeekkk … penabrak ituu ntr akan muncul dichap selanjutnyaa huweeee"**

**KaihunnieEXO: "YEAHH … LESTARIKAN SEHUNBOTTOM! Mommy akan bangun. Sabarlahh …"**

** dia'luhane: "ini sudah lanjuutt makasihhh ;AA;"**

**SehunBubbleTea1294: "Iyaaa … si kai bisa liat Sehunnaaa ~~~ hidup Sehunn akan makin kasihan nanti ;AAA;"**

** yura'zetiyanie: "apa ini lama?"**

**Sehunnoona: " hehhehe, makasih atas dukungannya"**

**SAYA SENANG JIKA KALIAN SENANG !**

**MARI LESTARIKAN FF SEHUN BOTTOM !**

**MIND RNR CHINGU –DEUL ! **

**~(^, ^)~ ~(^ ,^)~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title;

**Don**_**'t **_**Go**

Main Cast;

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehoon**

Main Pair;

**Jongin!Seme Sehun!Uke**

**[Kaihun]**

Genre;

_**Romance story, Yaoi, typo (s), abal**_

Rated;

**T**

Summary;

**Ia berjuang untuk hidup kembali dengan meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang menempati apartemen miliknya. Bisakah sosok itu membantunya bahkan menyelamatkannya?**

* * *

**-oOo-**

"_**Aku. Tak. Mau!"**_

"_**Ku mohooon~~ Jonginiie"**_

"_**Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"**_

"_**Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Pweaseee ~~"**_

"_**Aku. Tidak. Peduli"**_

"_**Ok –baiklah. Aku akan terus mengusik hidupmu sampai kau mau membantuku!"**_

"_**Terserah! Aku tidak peduli"**_

"_**OK. BYE!"**_

"_**OH CAAADEEEEEELLLLLL!"**_

CREATED BY **N**_**A**_**M**_**I**_** L**_**A**_**U**

* * *

**=Do**_**n**_**'t_Go=**

**Chapter III**

Tetesan hujan kini begitu terlihat jelas dimata tajam milik Kim Jongin. Rintikan hujan yang begitu lembut beberapa jam yang lalu, kini sudah berganti menjadi guyuran hujan yang begitu lebat. Dan jangan lupakan sahutan petir yang ikut meramaikan suasana dipagi yang begitu dingin ini.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan dan – ia terkejut meski bisa ditutupi oleh wajahnya yang tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi selain wajah datar. Bagaimana tidak terkejut. Kini, tepat disampingnya – didepan wajah tampannya ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Walaupun tatapan mematikan sosok itu tidaklah mempan terhadapnya. Malah baginya, tatapan itu membuat wajah sosok itu makin menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan pipi yang sengaja digembungkan dan bibir merah mudanya yang terlihat begitu pucat dimajukan sedikit.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini hitam?" tanyanya dengan ketus. Ia menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, sedikit menggeser duduknya lebih maju. Alhasil kini, hanya beberapa centi saja jarak antara dirinya dengan si hitam itu.

Jongin mendengus kecil, malas menanggapi pertanyaan konyol hantu usil ini. Kini ia malah memilih untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Namun ketika tangannya ingin menggapai ganggang pintu, dirinya dikejutkan oleh si hantu usil yang kini tepat berada didepannya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa maumu hantu usil?". Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun memukul keningnya dengan cukup keras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jongin meringis.

"Ish, kenapa kau memukulku? Dasar idiot!" umpat Jongin kesal sambil mengusap pelan keningnya yang cukup terasa sakit itu. uh –andai saja hantu usil ini tidak cantik, akan ia tendang –tendang sampai tewas.

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada (lagi), sambil merengut ia menatap si hitam ini dengan tatapan mematikan –meski dimata Jongin itu bukan tatapan mematikan. Melainkan, tatapan memelas seperti bocah tk yang meminta untuk dibelikan permen kapas. Sangat konyol.

"Aku bukan hantu. Dan juga, aku bukan I –di – ot!"

Jongin menatap kesal pada sosok transparan namun dapat saling sentuh tapi bukan hantu seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Keningnya berkedut kesal, "Menjauhlah. Aku mau mandi" ucap Jongin datar seperti jalan didepan rumah neneknya yang berada di China sana. Ia sungguh –sungguh malas meladeni sosok ini. Meski ada rasa tertarik sihhh .. kkk

Sehun ingin sekali memukul wajah Jongin atau bahkan menonjoknya lagi karna bersikap sok keren didepannya. Hey – kau kira Sehun siapa? Bisa diperintah seperti itu! Ingat hitam, Sehun pemilik sah apartemen cantik ini.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Aku sudah kebelet mau pipis" Jongin menyeringai tipis saat melihat semburat merah terlihat samar dipipi pucat si hantu –coret – sosok transparan itu. Ide jahil melintas begitu saja. Ia mendekati tubuh sosok transparan itu, membuat sosok itu –Sehun tertegun tak berdaya. Rasanya, ia tak sanggup memindahkan kakinya barang sedikit ataupun menghilang. Seakan –akan, aura si hitam itu begitu kuat hingga merusak otaknya.

"Atau kau ingin aku pipi disini? hmm .. kau ingin lihat punyaku ya?"

Seringaian nakal itu terlihat lagi dari mata indah Sehun. Ia juga tidak merasa ketika Jongin mengangkat dagunya, lantas membawanya lebih terangkat, membuat mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Beberapa detik mereka masih setia dengan posisi seperti itu. Hingga sampai saat dimana Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan begitu kuat, membuat tubuh Jongin hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Lalu beberapa detik setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang.

"DASAR HITAM PESEK MESUMMM! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU NANTI"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan yang begitu memekakan telinganya itu. ah – ia sangat teramat gemas melihat semburat merah diwajah pucat Sehun yang makin terlihat oleh matanya ketika ia tadi sempat memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Hingga Jongin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang begitu pelan menerpa wajah tampannya.

Namun tiba –tiba tawanya menghilang saat ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh didadanya. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh dadanya. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat dan kuat? Apa ia mengidap kelainan jantung? Oh –tidak mungkin. Ia termasuk orang yang memiliki gaya hidup sehat. Lalu? Apa karna si sosok transparan itu? Tapi kenapa? Apa karna ia sudah –

Cukup.

Sebaiknya ia mandi dan mengguyur kepalanya yang dipenuhi oleh pikiran –pikiran yang mulai aneh –aneh.

**-Don't_Go-**

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sebuah boneka beruang coklat. Masih bisa ia dengar dari sini, percikan air dari arah kamarnya yang kini ditempati oleh si hitam yang punya hidung pesek dan juga berotak mesum itu.

"Akan ku bunuh kauuuu" ia mencekik kuat leher boneka beruang itu. Menganggap kalau boneka beruang itu adalah si hitam –pesek – mesum itu. Tak lupa juga beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang menghantam kuat tubuh boneka beruang tak berdosa itu. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak tega, hanya saja ia terlalu kesal. Sangat –sangat kesal. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melampiaskan kemana? Tidak mungkinkan kalau langsung ke sosok hitam itu. Bisa –bisa ia malah dilecehkan atau mungkin ia bisa diperkosa? Ddduuh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya menarik lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Sebelumnya ia melempar jauh boneka beruang tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'ngek'.

"Aku tidak mau diperkosa olehnya… amit –amit" desisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan –kiri berulang kali. Pokoknya, si hitam itu tidak boleh melecehkannya apapun yang terjadi. Tubuhnya ini sudah ia persiapkan untuk Siwon Super Junior yang tampannya melebihi CR7. Sebelum ia disentuh oleh si hitam –pesek – mesum itu ia harus terlebih dahulu menendangnya dari apartemennya ini. Ya! Rencananya kali ini harus berhasil. Benar!

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, hingga kini seulas senyum setannya terlihat begitu jelas. Namun ketika ia hendak berdiri, matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang terletak diatas meja. Tepat dibawah vase bunga cantik miliknya.

Ah –sial. Ia lupa. Dengan cepat ia menarik kertas tersebut tanpa membuat vase bunga itu jatuh. Matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama tulisan yang begitu berantakan. Sampai –sampai ia juga tidak mengerti dengan tulisan yang hampir membuat ia sakit mata.

Ya Tuhan –

_Kenapa tulisanku jelek sekali_, bathin Sehun miris. Hiks

Sehun menggigit ibu jari kanan miliknya. Matanya tak lepas untuk –masih berusaha membaca tulisan yang berisikan perjanjian yang dibuatnya itu kemarin. Pantas saja si hitam itu melemparkan begitu saja kertas terebut ke lantai, dan tak lupa ia menginjaknya dan sedikit menekannya ke lantai. Dirinya yang menulis saja lupa dengan tulisannya yang begitu –abacadabra –apalagi si hitam itu? ._.

Rencana untuk mengenyahkan si hitam itu lenyap begitu saja. Karna ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Yeah –

Ia harus kembali hidup. Ia tak ingin mati. Ia masih ingin bertemu dengan Siwon dan menyuruh pemuda tampan dan juga kaya itu untuk melamarnya. Dengan semangat Palestina yang menggebu –gebu, ia harus bisa membuat si hitam itu mau membantunya. Ingat, hanya si hitam itu satu –satunya orang yang bisa membantunya. Hanya si hitam itulah yang nantinya akan membuat dirinya bisa menikah dengan Siwon. Yeay –!

Sekarang ia harus bisa meluluhkan hati Israel milik si hitam itu. Ia menjetikkan jarinya, mungkin cara ini akan berhasil nantinya. Ia meremas kuat kertas perjanjian itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Karna ia benar –benar tidak mengerti dengan tulisannya sendiri. Haah – ia menyerah.

**-Don't_Go-**

Sehun tersenyum begitu amat –sangat manis ke arah Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebenarnya sehun merasa was –was saat ia baru menyadari kalau Jongin hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi organ vital pemuda hitam itu. Pasti sangat besar, keras dan –

Oh shit.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehunnaaa?__, _ teriaknya dalam hati. Kenapa otak polosnya kini memikirkan hal yang tidak –tidak. Bukannya ia merasa sombong nih, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menonton video porno selama hidupnya. Ia masih suci tau!

Fokus Sehun .. hanya perhatikan wajahnya. Eits –

Bukan abs-nya yang begitu sempurna tercetak di otot –otot dada dan perutnya.

Fokus Sehunnaa –

_Seperti waffles, eh?_

Sehun memejamkan matanya seraya memukul pelan kepalanya berulang kali. Astaga .. ada apa dengan Sehunnaaa – kenapa otaknya melenceng seperti ini sih?

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun diatas tempat tidur dari cermin. Tak begitu memperdulikan aksi konyol sosok itu. ia berdecih pelan, "Pasti terpesona olehku?" desisnya narsis. Kini ia berbalik, setelah selesai menggunakan pakaiannya. Tadi ia sempat merasa aneh ketika harus mengenakan pakaian didepan sosok itu. Namun karna menurutnya sosok itu agak autis, jadi yah … ia cuek –cuek aja. Lihatlah, sosok itu masih saja memukul –mukul pelan kepalanya. Dengan menggumamkan kata –kata yang yang Jongin tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?"

Sehun terkejut bukan karna panggilan idiot yang diarahkan Jongin kepadanya. Melainkan sebuah lemparan bantal yang mengenai wajah manisnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Ingat Sehun, jangan bunuh sosok itu sekarang. Ia masih diperlukan saat ini.

Sabar –

Sabar –

Sehun mengeratkan bantal dalam pelukannya. Mencoba mengalihkan amarahnya pada bantal tersebut. Ia menatap Jongin yang kini juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Sehun yakini dalam hati –itu bukan tatapan penuh cinta –.

"Um, Jonginiiee .. kau mau makan? Kau mau makan apa? Akan ku masakkan" tawar Sehun dengan senyuman manis yang begitu sangat palsu dimata Jongin. Meski Jongin terpesona siihh .. apalagi _eye smile_ milik Sehun yang semakin membuat sosok itu berkali –kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Lalu kau memasukkan racun agar aku tunduk kepadamu? Tidak. Terimakasih". Lantas ia melenggang pergi keluar kamar. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali makan diluar mengingat ini hari libur. Yeah – sekalian mencari udara segar dan pergi ke toko buku. Namun sayang, hujan masih saja setia mengguyur bumi.

"Arrgghh" teriak Sehun teredam oleh bantal. Tak lupa ia juga memberi berapa kali gigitan dibantal yang tadi sempat mencicipi wajah manisnya. Ternyata –bersikap baik dan manis dihadapan Jongin itu membuat harga dirinya terinjak –injak.

Mengenaskan !

Oh Israel kapan kau mengerti aku huh (?)

Sehun terus saja merapalkan kata –kata sama sedari tadi.

Sabar –

Sabar –

Ingat Sehun, setelah kau kembali hidup kau bisa membunuh manusia hitam –pesek –mesum dan menyebalkan itu. ah –memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tangan Sehun gatal ingin menjambak rambut coklat milik Jongin hitam itu. Lantas menghantamkan wajahnya yang menurut Sehun umh, lumayan tampan itu ke dinding. Juga menggoreskan pisau disepanjang kulit hitam itu. Meneteskan lelehan lilin disepanjang luka itu pula, hingga menimbulkan jeritan tersiksa dari si hitam itu. Hahaha

"Sehunnaa .. kau harus kuat! Ingat .. sabar dan sabar" setelah mengucapkan kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri ia menghilang.

**-Don't_Go-**

Jongin hanya diam, sangat tidak memperdulikan sosok yang kini tengah duduk diatas meja dengan kaki kanan bertumpu dikaki kiri sambil memperhatikannya memasak. Ia menghela nafas beratnya, kenapa ia merasa panas. Ah –bukan karna Sehun yang terlihat menggoda namun ia lupa kalau tangannya menyentuh sisi kompor gas yang menyala -_-

"Ah" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya ketika rasa panas itu menyerangnya. Ia kemudian membuka genggaman tangannya dan menemukan ketiga jarinya –manis –tengah –telunjuknya melepuh.

"Sial" desisnya. Dengan cepat ia mematikan kompor dan setelah itu membuka keran air. Segera ia basuh ketiga jarinya kalau saja sebuah tangan tak menahannya.

"Apa yang kau –" tak bisa lagi ia melanjutkan perkataannya ketika sosok itu –sosok dimana ia kehilangan separuh otaknya – sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengusiknya – sosok yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengusap ketiga jarinya dengan lembut. Dan ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa ia hanya diam saja ketika sosok itu yakni Sehun membawanya ke kamar.

Hujan kini sudah semakin menghilang. Hanya tertinggal tetesan dedaunan yang jatuh ke bumi. Jongin memperhatikan ke luar jendela, tidak sanggup untuk melihat sosok yang kini duduk dihadapannya diatas tempat tidur. Sosok yang kini dengan cekatan mengoleskan salep di ketiga jarinya.

Terasa dingin salep berbentuk gel itu. Dan ia juga merasakan sebuah kehangatan ketika jari jemari lentik milik Sehun menyentuhnya. Tiba –tiba matanya terasa penat untuk memandangi pemandangan yang tidak jelas diluar sana. Kini, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tepat ke arah Sehun yang kini juga tengah memandanginya dengan gurat kesedihan. Oh –hentikan tatapan itu! Jongin bisa saja hilang kendali ~~~ fufufufu

"Terimakasih" ucapnya dengan cepat lalu bangkit dengan cukup kasar. Hey – Jongin baru saja mengucapkan kata terkutuk didalam kamus larangannya. Ciyeee ~~

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tertunduk lemah. Namun tiba –tiba saja langkahnya terhenti,

"K –kenapa" lirihnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menolongku?". Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke punggung kokoh Jongin yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Jongin terdiam, dadanya terasa sesak mendengar suara yang begitu bergetar masuk digendang telinganya. Ia menggeser kakinya hendak berbalik, "A –aku .."

"Kenapa hitam?"

EHHH?

Tanpa aba –aba Jongin tidak jadi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap Sehun. Kini ia keluar kamar dan membanting pintu dengan sangat –sangat keras. Membuat beberapa boneka milik Sehun yang tersusun dilemari berjatuhan.

Sehun menepuk keningnya pelan, "Ish, gagal lagi" gumamnya pelan.

Bisa tidak kalau memohon tidak usah sambil menghina? Noh lihat si hitam ngambek!

**-Don't_Go-**

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? Kalau itu bukan urusanku!"

"Ayolah .. . hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Hanya kau! Ku mohon .." Sehun mengatupkan tangannya dan bersimpuh didepan Jongin yang kini asyik membaca buku diatas sofa. Ia memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia mendengus sebal sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang masih betah dengan posisi meminta maaf seperti seorang istri yang ketahuan berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain.

"Kau berisik. Sangat –sangat berisik!"

"Makanya, tolong aku". Kini Sehun sudah berada disamping tubuh Jongin. Membuat pemuda tampan itu terkejut sedikit. Ia memincingkan matanya untuk menatap sosok yang kini semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Ku mohon …" ucapnya dengan nada lembut dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin merinding. Ingat, bukan karna aura Sehun yang 'ganjil' namun karna tiba –tiba saja hujan kembali mengguyur dan ia lupa untuk mematikan AC.

Jongin menutup buku dengan kasar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang kini tengah memasang senyum lima jarinya. Ah –begitu sangat lucu. Apalagi ada beberapa gigi yang tidak tersusun dengan rapi. Namun itulah yang membuat senyumnya jauh lebih menarik.

"Ya .. ku mohon. Pweaseeee ~~"

Dan jangan lupakan aksen cadelnya saat mengucapkan huruf 's'. Ya Tuhan – kenapa makhluk antah brantah ini sangat menggemaskan. Bolehkan Jongin menciumnya?

Eh?

"Tidak!"

"Jonginieeee ~~"

"T.I.D.A.K!".Putus Jongin bulat. Dan dentuman pintu yang cukup kuat semakin mendukung pernyataannya tersebut.

Sehun terduduk lemas diatas sofa. Tatapan tajamnya ia layangkan dipintu kamarnya. Lama ia pandangi pintu tersebut. Berharap tatapan mematikannya dapat menghancurkan apapun yang berada didalamnya.

Kenapa si hitam itu sangat menyebalkaaaannn !

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan meninjukannya ke udara. "Aku tidak akan putus asa. AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH ~~~"

Pokoknya, ia harus bisa membuat Jongin untuk membantunya. Harus ! Meskipun harus merelakan Siwon untuk Donghae(?)

**-don't_go-**

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan paksa ketika ia dengan jelas bisa mendengar teriakan yang sangat cempreng masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ia melirik sekilas ke jam kecil yang terletak diatas meja nakas.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar"

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, dan tepat disaat itulah ia melihat sosok menyebalkan itu. Sosok yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Dimana jarak mereka yang tidak begitu jauh. Wajah mereka saling bertemu dan mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Senyumannya –

_Eyesmile –_

Ia sangat meyakini ada perasaan lain yang tengah mengusik hatinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menepis perasaan yang kini mengetuk pintu hatinya. Karna ia meyakini orang itu masih dihatinya.

"Maukah kau –"

"Tidak"

Sehun mendengus sebal ketika melihat Jongin turun dari tempat tidur dan memilih untuk keluar daripada melayani permohonannya itu. Ia menangkupkan kedua pipinya, lantas berguling ke kanan –ke kiri berulang kali sambil merapalkan kata –kata sebelumnya.

"Sabar .. sabar .."

Menghadapi orang ganteng susah ya?

**-Don't_Go-**

"Jonginieee .."

"Tidak!"

"Ok –baiklah"

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak!"

"Okayyy ~~~" sahutnya sing a song.

Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi ranjang sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang saat ini sedang bergelut dengan tugas sekolahnya. Ia tak boleh menganggu Jongin saat ini. Bagaimanapun ia adalah roh yang baik. Sebaiknya .. ia harus mengunjungi raganya. Sudah seminggu ia tidak mengunjunginya. Daripada mati kebosanan disini? Atau lebih parahnya ia bisa lepas kendali dan membunuh si hitam? Atau kemungkinan terburuk, ia bisa terpesona oleh raut tampan Jongin ? oh _well –_ ia harus segara pergi dari sini.

Jongin merenggangkan ototnya yang begitu penat sekali. Ternyata mengerjakan lima halaman soal matematika bukan hanya menguras otaknya saja. Fiuuh*. Segera ia menutup buku –buku tugasnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah memastikan semua beres, barulah ia beranjak dari kursi.

"Ah .. sudah malam ternyata" gumamnya pelan sambil memandangi bintang –bintang yang sangat banyak berkelip diatas sana. Ia menarik tirai gorden dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiba –tiba ia teringat sesuatu,

"Kemana hantu usil itu?". Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Baguslah kalau dia sudah pergi. Dengan begitu aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini". Dengan cepat ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Namun beberapa detik setelah itu, matanya terbuka dengan sempurna. Kenapa wajah Sehun melintas begitu saja dipikirannya? Dan kenapa saat ini ia merasa sangat sepi? Ia memijat pelan pelipis matanya. Sedikit pusing ia memikirkan bagaimana menghentikan aksi Sehun untuk menganggunya. Ia sangat tahu kalau Sehun bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau! Dan kemauannya saat ini adalah,

Ia ingin Jongin membantu dirinya untuk hidup kembali. Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ah –sudahlah.

Lupakan.

Kenapa ia jadi peduli begini sih?

**-Don't_Go-**

Sehun terduduk lemas diatas ranjang rumah sakit sambil memandangi wajah manis dirinya yang begitu sangat menyedihkan. Ia bisa lihat dengan jelas, kalau dirinya –raganya yang kini terbaring begitu lemah seperti tak memiliki kehidupan.

"Kau harus hidup Sehuna, kau harus kembali! Ada Suho _Hyung _ dan Junhao yang menunggumu. Juga –" ia memukul pelan keningnya, ketika wajah Jongin melintas dibenaknya.

"Duh, kenapa wajah hitam itu sih ?!"

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka. Seulas senyum terkembang begitu ia tahu siapa yang mengunjunginya. Meskipun senyum indahnya tidak akan pernah terlihat oleh sosok yang kini tengah menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping ranjangnya. Meraih tangannya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Namun senyum lebarnya yang begitu indah kini telah lenyap tergantikan raut kesedihan ketika melihat sosok itu menangis.

"Maafkan _Hyung_ .. Maafkan". Suho berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin namun gagal. Malah lelehan air mata kian deras mengucur dari matanya. Lantas ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dan beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis meratapi kebingungannya.

Ada apa dengan Suho? Kenapa Suho meminta maaf kepadanya? Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melihat keadaan Suho begitu –sangat terpuruk. Biasanya Suho datang dengan senyum cerahnya. Meskipun Sehun tahu, kalau Suho menahan tangis untuknya. Suho selalu datang dengan kata semangat bukan kata maaf seperti itu?

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak kesini?". Air matanya terus saja mengalir. Bergulir membasahi pipi pucatnya. Tak ada niatan dirinya untuk menahan air matanya atau sekedar menghapus air mata itu.

Ia menatap dengan seksama raganya. Ia berusaha mengingat tentang kejadian dua tahun lalu. Namun –

"Arrgh" ringisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba –tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia mencengkeram kuat kepalanya. Astaga .. ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya begitu sangat lemah? Kenapa?

Air mata kembali turun. Ia tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Hingga tubuhnya kini limbung jatuh dari ranjang rumah sakit. Sial –

Sakitnya semakin menusuknya. Apa ia akan mati saat ini?

"Jonginiie .. Jonginiiee.. tolong aku". Sebelum akhirnya ia benar –benar menutup matanya.

**-Don't_Go-**

"SEEHUUNNN!"

Jongin terbangun dari tidur siangnya dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan darah yang berdesir begitu kuat. Mimpi buruk memaksa dirinya untuk berteriak dengan begitu keras. Meneriakan sebuah nama yang didalam mimpinya tengah merintih kesakitan. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Kenapa detakan jantungnya begitu amat cepat. Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia merasa khawatir dengan sosok itu?

Sehun?

Dengan tergesa ia bangkit. Dirinya hampir saja tersungkur karna kakinya yang masih terlilit oleh selimut.

"Hey – kau dimana? Sehun?"

"Sehun? Kau dimana?"

Jongin menjambak rambutnya dengan cukup keras. Ia benar –benar frustasi sekarang. Kemana perginya hantu usil itu? kenapa didalam apartemen ini tidak ada hawa kemunculannya sama sekali? Apa jangan –jangan Sehun benar –benar dalam bahaya?

"Sehun? Jangan macam –macam! Jika kau tidak keluar aku tidak akan membantumu!"

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Oh _shit –_ bahkan lima menit saat ini bagi Jongin bagi lima tahun. Sehun sama sekali tidak ada di apartemen ini? Ya Tuhan –kemana perginya si cadel itu?

Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa. Menutup wajah tampannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hatinya benar –benar dirundung gelisah. Ia merasa takut saat ini. Ia takut kalau Sehun benar –benar akan pergi.

Eh?

Memang sejak kapan ia peduli?

Ah –sepertinya pintu hatinya sudah terbuka sedikit saat ini. Ketika Sehun tidak berada didekatnya barulah ia menyadari betapa pentingnya Sehun untuknya. Sejak ia mengenal sosok hantu –ups – sosok transparan meski dapat saling sentuh –ada secercah cahaya dalam hatinya yang begitu gelap. Ia sangat menyadari ketika ia pertama kali melihat Sehun. Ada satu janji yang terucap didalam hatinya. Bahwa –

Ia akan selalu membuat Sehun tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Matanya terus saja menerawang sebuah foto yang begitu cantik diatas sana. Diatas langit –langit kamar yang ia tempati saat ini. Hatinya masih seperti yang tadi. Gelisah, khawatir dan begitu merasa takut akan kehilangan. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Namun apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan hatinya.

Ia memejamkan sesaat matanya. Beberapa detik setelah itu matanya terbuka dan seulas senyum tipis terlihat.

"Benar. Suho _Hyung_!"

Yeah – mungkin saja Suho bisa membantu dirinya untuk menemukan Sehun. Menemukan dimana letak rumah sakit yang kini sedang merawat Sehun sebagai korban tabrak lari dua tahun silam. Yang kini sedang koma. Kemungkinan besar Sehun saat ini ada disana.

Sepertinya Jongin begitu ingat dan sangat antusias mendengar cerita Sehun meski tak begitu ia tunjukkan melalui wajahnya yang amat datar itu. Namun ia sedikit menyesal, kenapa ia tidak bertanya dimana Sehun dirawat? Oh –

"Sebaiknya aku harus menghubunginya". Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel miliknya yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas meja nakas. Dalam hitungan detik kini sambungan telepon telah terhubung. Meski tidak ada sahutan diujung telepon sana.

"Angkatlah _Hyung.._"

"AH-SIAL!". Ia melempar ponselnya ke samping. Lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan berteriak cukup keras. Melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya. Hampir 10 kali ia berusaha menghubungi Suho sialan itu, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Namun selang beberapa detik setelah ia berteriak. Ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya tanpa peduli siapa yang menelponnya. Karna ia yakin pasti itu Suho.

"Suho _Hyung?_"

"_Ye? Suho Hyung?" _ suara dari ujung telepon sana terdengar bingung. Kentara sekali dari nadanya yang bertanya. Tentu saja membuat Jongin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan memeriksa kembali siapa yang kini sedang menelponnya. Meski ia hanya sekali bertatap wajah dengan Suho, namun ia masih ingat suara _Hyung_ dari si cadel itu.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Ia kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Sebelum berucap, ia menghembuskan nafasnya hanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Monkyu _Hyung_?" tanyanya tanpa adanya keraguan. Karna ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara yang sangat –sangat berisik. Selalu menganggunya dulu. Dan kini, sial –ia kembali mendengarnya.

Terdengar tawa yang begitu keras dari ujung sana. Mau tak mau membuat Jongin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Jika kau mau berniat menelponku hanya untuk tertawa. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkannya". Jongin berbicara ketus membuat Monkyu –sosok yang menelponnya harus menghentikan tawanya. Meski dapat Jongin dengar kekehan pelan dari si perusuh itu.

"_Itukah sambutanmu ketika aku kembali ke Seoul?"_

Jongin berdecih, "Ya –ya. Selamat datang. Sudahkan? Aku sibuk". Jongin hendak memutuskan sambungan telepon kalau saja Monkyu tidak berteriak.

"APA?"

"_Kau bisa membantuku, Jongin?"_

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya dibadan ranjang, memijit pelan pelipisnya. Pasti bocah ini berulah lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Kekehan konyol itu terdengar lagi. _"Aku ada dirumah sakit saat ini. Tadi saat aku sampai Incheon, aku langsung ke apartemenku. Namun kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"_. Jongin menggeleng malas. Dalam hati ia mengutuk, _aku tak tahu dan aku tak ingin tahu sialan!_.

"_Aku menabrak pos polisi. Dan –ah .. kakiku terkilir karenanya. Kau jemput aku ya?"_

Oh betapa menyebalkan makhluk ini!

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya. Tiba –tiba ia masih teringat kalau ia masih ada urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Yup. Mencari keberadaan Sehun. Namun –Monkyu menyebalkan ini merengek –rengek minta dijemput. Oh sial –!

"Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, _Hyung_!"

"_Oh ayolah .. kakiku benar –benar sakit!"_

"Aku sib –"

"_Kesibukanmu ditunda dulu ya? Aku sekarang di Hospital International Seoul. Bye –"_

Oh. Sambungannya terputus secara sepihak. Kening Jongin berkedut kesal. Bolehkah ia menyumpahi kakak laki –lakinya itu tewas mengenaskan? Kenapa ia selalu saja merepotkan orang lain? Ah –lebih suka merepotan dirinya!

Ia meremas ponselnya dengan sangat kuat. Membayangkan kalau ia sedang meremas –remas wajah Monkyu. Ah –sudahlah. Semoga Tuhan dapat mendengar jerit hatinya untuk melenyapkan Monkyu dari muka bumi ini.

Dengan segera ia meraih jaket dan langsung mengenakannya. Diraihnya kunci mobil didalam laci meja. Kemudian, keluar dari kamar dengan masih berusaha menghubungi Suho. Bagaimanapun ia masih memikirkan dimana keberadaan anak nakal itu. Namun matanya membulat sempurna dan tenggorokannya tercekat hingga tidak bisa teriak ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini sudah berada didepannya dengan senyum lima jari yang sangat menyebalkan. Yeah –meski menyebalkan sebenarnya Jongin suka sih kkkk

"Hai Jonginiie ~~" sapanya dengan lambaian halus. Seulas senyum menyebalkan itu menghilang tergantikan raut wajah bingung ketika melihat penampilan Jongin yang begitu keren dimatanya. Celana pendek –kaos v-neck yang dilapisi oleh jaket kulit hitam. Terlihat simple namun dimata si cadel ini kenapa begitu sangat –

Sempurna?

Eeehhh?

Hentikan berpikiran yang mengada –ada. Makhluk hitam didepannya masih kalah tampan dan keren dibandingkan oleh Siwon.

"Kau mau kemana Jonginiie?"

"Kau yang dari mana?"

Eh?

Sehun menggaruk pipinya sekilas. Lalu menatap Jongin dengan masih menggunakan raut herannya yang ah –amat begitu lucu. Kenapa si hitam menyebalkan mesum itu malah balik bertanya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan kepada sosok hitam –mesum –menyebalkan – dan tampan (untuk yang satu ini Sehun masih pura –pura tidak mengakuinya).

"Aku bertanya Jonginie .. kau mau kemana?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya karna sedari tadi Suho tak jua mengangkat telponnya –terlebih sosok yang dicarinya sudah ada didepan matanya. Berlagak sok lucu dan sok imut. Oh –bolehkah Jongin menendangnya saat ini? Biarpun di izinkan tetap saja Jongin tak tega. Makhluk ini memang manis dan menggemaskan … kkkkk

"Aku mau pergi. Puas?"

"Oh –" Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia mengamit tangan Jongin lalu memeluknya. Membuat Jongin terkejut bukan main. Tentu saja? Sejak kapan si hantu cadel ini bersikap manis seperti ini? Ah –Jongin tahu. Pasti hanya akal bulus si hantu cadel ini saja.

"Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Tidak"

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, "Ayolah Jonginiie .. aku sudah bersikap manis nih" ujarnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Nah benarkan? Berlaku baik hanya karna ada maunya saja. Haha. Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan mudah terpancing begitu saja. Memang ia siapa makhluk cadel ini coba? Apa pedulinya? Meski tadi agak khawatir sih …

Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia mencubit pelan pipi gembul Sehun.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak!"

"Tapi Jonginie .. Eh? Tunggu Jonginiie!"

Sehun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin. Masih berusaha untuk menahan langkah Jongin. "Ku mohon Jonginiie .. bantulah aku? Okey?". Jongin menggeleng keras dan menhempaskan kembali tangan Sehun yang menahan pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi tentang siapa yang menabrakmu. Sebaiknya kau cari saja orang lain yang bisa membantumu!"

"Hanya kau Jonginiie .. hanya kau!Jika Suho _Hyung_ dapat melihatku aku tidak usah bersusah payah bersikap baik terhadapmu!Jadi, ku mohon ya?"

"Tidak!" ujar Jongin pasti. Setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen.

Sehun mencubit kedua belah pipinya dengan gemas. Melampiaskan rasa kesal yang kini sedang melandanya.

"ARRGGGHHH. DASAR HITAM SIALAN! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU NANTIIII!". Teriaknya menggema diseluruh ruangan apartemen miliknya. Uh – hitam menyebalkan! Sehun jadi pusingkan?

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya. Dalam hitungan detik dirinya sudah berpindah ke kamar ini. Ah .. dirinya hanya bingung. Kenapa dirinya hanya bisa muncul di Rumah sakit dan di apartemen miliknya saja? Dan kenapa juga harus si hitam itu yang bisa melihatnya? Kenapa bukan Siwon gitu? Pasti sangat menyenangkan! Bisa melihat abs Siwon setiap hari. Eh?

Abaikan.

Abaikan.

Fokus.

Pelukannya terhadap boneka Pinku –Pinku miliknya semakin menguat ketika wajah tampan –eits hitam Jongin terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya. "Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Dasar hitam sialan jelek mesum.! Akan kubunuh kau nanti!". Umpatan itu terus saja terucap dari bibir mungilnya hingga tiga jam kemudian. Entah kenapa mulutnya tak lelah saat menyumpahi si hitam itu!

Hingga beberapa saat setelah tiga jam kemudian, seringaian halus menggemaskan terpampang diwajahnya.

"Akan ku buat kau membantuku hitam sialan!"

Setelah itu tawa membahana terdengar didalam kamarnya di sore menjelang malam ini. Semua pikirannya telah tertumpahkan untuk memikirkan cara agar si hitam mau membantunya mencari siapa pelaku yang menabrak dirinya. Meski itu sulit, namun ia yakin kalau Jongin bisa membantunya. Ia juga tidak memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Tentang reaksi Suho saat melihatnya. Ia tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. Namun pikiran negatif tentang itu ia singkirkan. Ia hanya ingin berpikir positif. Ia harus yakin kalau ia akan kembali hidup. Yap – cepat atau lambat ia akan hidup dan membunuh si hitam sialan itu.

Hahah

**-Don't_Go-**

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampakkan dua sosok pemuda tampan yang kini baru saja masuk. Dengan salah satunya menggunakan tongkat.

"Terimakasih ya adikku sayang" ujar Monkyu yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari Jongin. Terdengar kekehan menyebalkan dari Monkyu yang melihat tingkah sang adik tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang Jongin?"

"Ya. Besok aku harus sekolah" jawabnya meski kini ia masih betah menyenderkan punggungnya disofa. Ia mengela nafas beratnya, membuat Monkyu memandangnya heran.

Dengan hati –hati ia duduk dihadapan Jongin. Sebenarnya kakinya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya terkilir. Yeah –makhlumlah. Monkyu adalah tipe orang yang suka sekali melebih –lebihkan.

"Apa akhir –akhir ini tugas sekolahmu begitu banyak Jongin?"

Satu alis Jongin terangkat,"Memang kenapa?". Monkyu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Hanya saja ku lihat, wajahmu begitu lelah. Apa kau terlalu giat belajar hingga lupa istirahat?" tanya Monkyu lagi yang dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Jongin.

"Kau seharusnya tahu Jongin. Kau tidak seharusnya belajar hingga larut malam. Kau seharusnya bisa membagi waktu –bla bla bla". Persetan dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Monkyu. Oh Tuhan –Jongin sama sekali tidak perduli. Dan asal Monkyu tahu saja, ia pintar! Sangat pintar. Tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk belajar. Sialan –pasti ini gegara hantu cadel menyebalkan itu. Yang selalu menganggunya setiap saat ketika ia berada di apartemen. Ah! Benar sekali. Si cadel itu hanya bisa menganggunya di apartemen saja. Lebih baik ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di apartemen milik kakaknya ini dulu sebentar. Yeah – lagipula diluar masih hujan.

" –Kau dengar Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya. Aku dengar" bohongnya. Tentu saja bukan?Ingin rasanya ia pindah ke apartemen milik kakaknya ini saja. Eh tidak –tidak! Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Daripada hidup mengenaskan dengan kakak super menyebalkan ini. Lebih baik ia diganggu oleh si cadel itu.

Eh?

"Umh .. Jongin? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Papa dan Mama tentang kasus itukan?" selidik Monkyu yang dianggukan kepala oleh Jongin.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Monkyu. "Ah .. baguslah. Aku yakin jika Papa dan Mama mengetahuinya bisa –bisa seluruh mobil milikku akan dijual". Ia tertawa hambar, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Benar –benar menakutkan" sambungnya.

"Lalu apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaanya?"

Monkyu mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya". Ia hendak berdiri, namun tangan Jongin menahan lengannya.

Monkyu tertawa ragu, "Kau kenapa Jongin" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang tiba –tiba berubah mengeras.

"Kau keterlaluan _Hyung!_"

Monkyu menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari tangannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi sosok sok peduli seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menampakkan raut tidak suka.

Jongin ingin membalas pertanyaan Monkyu, namun tiba –tiba wajah Sehun masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang". Ia berdiri, berjalan melewati Monkyu begitu saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Monkyu memanggilnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak membicarakan ini kepada **dia**!Sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu adikku tersayang"

Jongin hanya diam. Tidak ingin membalas perkataan Monkyu yang begitu menusuknya. Apalagi ketika Monkyu menekankan sosok dia. Hal itu membuat hati Jongin merasa sakit. Inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Jongin. Sikap sang kakak begitu menyebalkan dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Tidak peduli bagaimana dan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain.

Yah –

Mungkin sikap tidak peduli sudah mendarah daging dikeluarganya. Namun, sang kakak sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya dan orangtuanya.

"Selamat malam"

Monkyu tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian sang adik. Ia berdecih, "Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya. Tapi, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya", ia tertawa kecil lantas menyeringai lebar.

* * *

**-T –B – C-**

* * *

**Huaah … akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Haha ..Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ff dengan tingkat ketidakjelasan yang sangat tinggi serta kata –kata yang sangat tidak masuk di akal. Saya minta maaf karna saya bukan penulis handal layaknya author lain. Bahkan, saya hanyalah seorang wanita berusia 21 tahun yang sangat teramat mencintai Oh Sehoon.**

**; Tentang Monkyu dan sosok dia .. mhh .. konflik akan segera muncul .. kira" dia siapaa ya?;**

**For**

**|AuliaEsaa| Barbiegrawl| ohsehun97| kim haena elfishy| thyrami246| Nagisa Kitagawa| ashley97chan|**

**HyuieYunnie| park minggi| Weiwei| ika ernis pabboya| Kaihun| Reza** **Unieq Clouds Whirlwinds| xxx| luexohun| gihae| daddykaimommysehun| evilwu79| KaiHunnieEXO| InfinitelyLove| fishy'lee'142| Erika KyuminYunjaeSibumShipper| dia'luhane| Anggita'setiani| DarKid Yehet| izz'sweetcity| urikaihun| **

**And all siders where you are …**

**Thanks a lot !**

**Gk nyangka kalau kalian pada suka ama ff gk jelas ini .. #terharu**

**AYO LESTARIKAN FF SEHUN!BOTTOM !**

**Kaihun everywhere ~~ fufuffufu**

**:]**

**MIND RNR PWEASE BABE?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang begitu kusut malam ini. Padahal sebelum si hitam itu pergi wajahnya tak sekusut ini. Menurut Sehun wajah Jongin selalu kusut sih .. kkk

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit lelah". Ia menatap Sehun lama, meski tatapan itu tidak diketahui oleh Sehun yang sedang menonton drama yang dibintangi Choi Siwon dan juga Lee Donghae. Wajah Sehun akan berubah senang dan terlihat mesum ketika melihat Siwon sedang bertelanjang dada. Tapi disaat aktor manis bernama Donghae itu muncul dan mulai bermesraan dengan Siwon wajah itu cemberut. Pipi digembungkan dan bibir dimajukan sambil menggumamkan kata –kata,

"_Andai aku Donghae?" _atau Sehun akan berteriak histeris, _"KENAPA MEREKA SERASI?"_. Sambil meremas bantal atau bahkan menginjak –injaknya dengan sadis.

Ah –

Betapa menggemaskan Sehun dimatanya. Mau tak mau membuat Jongin mengulas senyum tipis. Ia juga menyadari hadirnya Sehun memberikan warna baru untuknya. Yeah –

Warna kelam yang lain. X_X

Namun senyum itu hanya sebentar terlihat, karna setelah itu wajah tampannya berubah serius. Perbincangan dengan Moonkyu beberapa saat lalu kembali terngiang. Tiba –tiba ia memikirkan Sehun –

Apa jadinya jika ternyata sosok itu adalah Sehun? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa Sehun akan memaafkan kakak –nya? Memaafkan dirinya?

* * *

Title;

**Don't Go**

Main Cast;

**Kim Jongin – Oh Sehoon**

Main Pair;

**Jongin!Seme Sehun!Uke**

**[Kaihun]**

Genre;

**Romance story, Yaoi, typo (s), abal**

Rated;

**T**

Summary;

**Ia berjuang untuk hidup kembali dengan meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang menempati apartemen miliknya. Bisakah sosok itu membantunya bahkan menyelamatkannya?**

**-oOo-**

"_**Aku. Tak. Mau!"**_

"_**Ku mohooon~~ Jonginiie"**_

"_**Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"**_

"_**Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Pweaseee ~~"**_

"_**Aku. Tidak. Peduli"**_

"_**Ok –baiklah. Aku akan terus mengusik hidupmu sampai kau mau membantuku!"**_

"_**Terserah! Aku tidak peduli"**_

"_**OK. BYE!"**_

"_**OH CAAADEEEEEELLLLLL!"**_

CREATED BY **N**_**A**_**M**_**I**_** L**_**A**_**U**

…

-**Don't Go-**

**Chapter IV**

…

_Flasback =_

_Ia mengendarai mobilnya cukup pelan dijalan lenggang seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia sedang mencari toko buku dipinggir jalan. Karena, ada satu buku yang harus dibelinya untuk bahan ulangan besok. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu lalang didaerah yang baru saja ia tempati beberapa bulan ini, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah toko buku tepat disebelah gedung apartemen._

_Setelah berkutat dengan beberapa buku, setelah 30 menit akhirnya ia mendapatkan buku yang ia cari. Dengan cepat ia membayarnya dan keluar dari toko buku yang mulai disesaki oleh orang –orang. Jongin tidak begitu suka dengan namanya keramaian. Itu akan membuat kepalanya mau pecah rasanya._

_Namun dipertengah perjalanan, ia menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba –tiba ketika ia menyadari satu hal._

"_Mana kalungku?". Ia meraba –raba dada –nya dan mendapati kalung yang begitu special untuknya hilang. Astaga –kalung yang hampir 10 tahun menemani harinya hilang!_

_Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah, mungkin ia memang sudah bosan bersamaku" ujarnya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya._

_Tak berselang lama, ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Ia mengamati siapa yang menelponnya sekarang. Dan dilayar ponselnya tertera nama,_

_Moonkyu_

"_Ya, ada apa?"sapanya malas. Namun, untuk kedua kalinya ia mengentikan mobil yang dikendarainya dengan tiba –tiba setelah mendengar teriakan panik dari ujung telepon dari sana._

"_Kau dimana?" tanya Jongin tak kalah paniknya. "Huh? Aku juga dijalan tol. Baiklah aku kesana". Jongin memutar balik arah mobilnya untuk menghampiri Moonkyu. Dalam hati Jongin mengumpat, selalu saja kakak satu –satunya itu selalu membuat masalah. Selalu dan selalu. Bahkan Moonkyu belum genap seminggu datang ke Seoul._

_Jongin mengehentikan lanju mobilnya ketika melihat mobil Moonkyu ditengah jalan. Beruntung sekali, jalanan kini sangatlah sepi. Tak seperti biasanya –oh, ingatkan mereka kalau jalan tol yang sedang mereka lewati sedang ada diperbaikan diujung jalan. _

"_Apa yang terjadi, Hyung? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_A –aku tak tahu. Tiba –tiba saja ia sudah muncul didepan mobilku". Jongin bisa melihat gurat ketakutan diwajah Moonkyu yang terkenal berandalan itu. Ia ingin mengampiri sosok yang ditabrak Moonkyu, namun dicegah._

"_Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini"_

"_Kau gila?"_

"_Kau ingin aku dipenjara?"_

"_Dia butuh pertolongan sekarang, Hyung. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini". Bisa Jongin lihat sosok itu tergeletak tepat didepan mobil Moonkyu dengan bersimbah darah._

_Moonkyu menatap adiknya tajam, "Akan ku urus dia nanti. Sebaiknya kita harus pergi dari sini dan bantu aku untuk menghilangkan darah dimobilku". Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mau. Hatinya merasa sakit ketika melihat pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Entah itu masih hidup atau tidak. _

"_Jongin, cepat!" _

_Moonkyu mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk kembali masuk mobil, dan ia juga berlari menghampiri mobilnya. Dalam hitungan detik kedua mobil mewah itu hilang dari tempat kejadian. Namun ketika mobil Jongin melintas melewati tubuh itu, hatinya mencelos saat ia melihat tubuh itu benar –benar dilumuri darah. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah itu._

"_Maafkan aku .. maafkan aku .. maafkan aku .."_

_Flashback off=_

"Maafkan aku"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya samar, "Kau mengatakan aku manis ya tadi?" selidiknya yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda tampan itu bangkit meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam memandanginya.

_Maafkan aku?_

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ah sudahlah –". Kembali ia menonton drama Siwon di tv. Mengabaikan misinya untuk menaklukan hati Jongin agar mau membantunya. Lagipula, kondisi hati Jongin sedang buruk. Daripada kondisi hati Jongin makin buruk dan benar –benar tidak mau membantunya jika ia memaksa saat ini. Bukankah itu akan gawat? Bisa –bisa Siwon akan benar –benar jatuh dalam pesona Donghae. Ih –tidak boleh –tidak boleh.

Ia kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk menonton adegan –adegan menjijikan yang diperagakan oleh Siwon –nya itu bersama Donghae. Okey –Sehun sudah mengklaim Siwon miliknya, hanya miliknya. Persetan dengan lamaran Siwon dan Donghae beberapa hari lalu yang ia baca dari majalah yang dibawakan Jongin untuknya. Mengingat itu Sehun terkikik geli, bagaimana akhirnya Jongin menuruti kemauannya setelah ia merengek –rengek sepanjang hari.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika ia sama sekali tidak fokus dengan adegan di tv. Pikirannya terfokus pada keadaan Jongin saat ini. Meski belum genap dua minggu ia tinggal bersama Jongin, namun ia paham betul jika Jongin ada masalah. Tangan –tangan mulus nan pucat itu saling menggenggam, "Tidak. Jongin tidak boleh ada masalah. Jika Jongin ada masalah, dia pasti semakin tidak mau membantuku." Pemuda yang susah mengucapkan hurup 's' itu berdiri sambil menatap pintu kamar miliknya –yang saat ini ditempati Jongin dengan wajah memerah.

"Pokoknya Jongin hanya boleh memikirkan aku. Tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain". Tubuhnya menghilang setelah ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

**-Don't Go-**

Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia membasuh wajah tampannya dengan air. Lantas, memandangi wajahnya dicermin kamar mandi.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin Sehun". Ia memejamkan matanya dalam. Mencoba membuang pikiran –pikiran yang berkelebat masuk didalam pikirannya. Masih dengan memikirkan hal yang sama –

"Ah, semoga saja bukan dia"

"Siapa?"

"WUUAAA"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi konyol Jongin ketika berteriak. Haha –sungguh alay dimata Sehun. Jongin yang melihat Sehun begitu bahagia melihat penderitaan dirinya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Huu .. Jonginiie kau benar –benar lucu", tawa itu masih saja bisa didengar oleh Jongin meski kini tubuhnya sudah berada diatas tempat tidur. Jongin merubah posisi tidurnya ke arah kanan, dan tepat saat itu wajah menyebalkan milik Sehun berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"AAARRGGHHH"

Okey –

Itu tadi bukanlah teriakan alay dari Jongin, melainkan teriakan kesakitan dari bibir mungil Sehun.

Sehun menjauhkan kedua tangan Jongin dari kedua belah pipinya, setelah itu ia bangkit dan mengusap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban 'pencubitan'.

"Sakit Jonginiie"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sehun cemberut. Ah –

"Kenapa kau mencubitku hitam?"

"Hey –kemana panggilan Jonginiie yang biasa kau ucapkan?"

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Kau nakal, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakannya". Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin, setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang saat ini memejamkan matanya.

"Apa hantu juga bisa kelelahan?"

"Aku bukan hantu, ingat?"

" –okey"

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya untuk menatap ke arah Jongin yang saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya. Bibir mungil itu terangkat, membuat mata kecilnya menghilang membentuk bulan sabit.

Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dan mengagumkan. Apalagi, garis wajahnya yang begitu tegas dankulit _tan _eksotisnya yang semakin mempesona dibawah lampu remang kamarnya.

Ia menyentuh dadanya –

_Ada apa? Kenapa dadaku berdetak begitu cepat?_

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku?"

"Eh?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu kembali menutup matanya. "Tidak –tidak, aku dari tadi memejamkan mata. Jangan terlalu percaya diri". Jawaban Sehun sukses membuat Jongin meledakkan tawanya.

"Ish –hentikan tawa bodohmu itu hitam"

"Okey, okey ". Jongin mencoba menghentikan tawanya meski gagal. Bagaimana tidak gagal jika kini Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan lucu seperti itu. Sebaiknya ia harus keluar dari kamar ini sebelumnya ia tewas secara mengenaskan hanya gara –gara tertawa terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah itu tidak lucu?

"Hey –kau mau kemana?"

Sehun bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju balkon apartemennya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin kini terdiam sambil memandangi langit malam yang begitu indah. Sangat indah.

"Malam yang sempurna" gumam Sehun pelan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Jongin, "Jonginiie .."

"Hm"

"Malam yang indah ya?"

"Ya – ". Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang kini juga memandanginya, "Dan akan lebih indah jika kau tidak ada disampingku" lanjutnya yang membuat Sehun mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Bisa tidak Jongin mengatakan hal yang indah –indah saja kalau didekatnya?

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap sengit ke arah Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Wajah cemberut milik Sehun hanya sebentar terlihat, karna selanjutnya wajah itu menampilkan wajah santai.

"Yeah –bercanda untuk menutupi masalah akan lebih baik"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudah lupakan saja". Sehun menatap jauh ke atas langit sana. Ia menggenggam pinggiran pagar balkon apartemennya.

"Aku mempunyai keinginan. Aku ingin melihat malam indah seperti ini, disini, dengan orang yang aku cintai nantinya. Jadi –". Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. Merasa dipandangi ia juga menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Hingga kini mata mereka saling beradu dengan sangat dalam.

"Jadi tolong aku ya?"

"Tidak"

"Ehh? Kenapa Jonginiie?"

"Karna aku –"

_Karena aku takut menerima kenyataan jika sosok itu memang benar kau. Aku takut …_

"Pokoknya aku tidak peduli, kau harus membantuku besok!"

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Aku ingin hidup kembali Jongin"

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu …._

Jongin menguap lebar, lantas menyeka air mata yang berada dipelupuk matanya. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menunggu tanggapannya. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya. Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Sehun ia melenggangkan pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuat Sehun berteriak –teriak seperti orang gila disana.

"Astaga – kau hanya tampan, tak ku sangka kau tidak punya hati". Meski begitu Sehun tetap suka sih -..-

Ia menghentakkan kakinya berulang kali, "Menyebalkan –menyebalkan, Jongin hitam menyebalkan !". Ia terus saja mengumpat sampai tubuhnya merosot ke bawah secara tiba –tiba.

"Uh" ringisnya pelan. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya dan disaat itu ia bisa merasakan hawa lain ditubuhnya. Terasa berbeda dan –

Lebih hangat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

**-Don't Go-**

Jongin hanya terdiam, lebih mempertajam pendengarannya. Hah –

"Akhirnya berhenti juga" ucapnya. Setelah itu ia menarik selimut dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Hawa mala mini benar –benar dingin daripada biasanya. Dan ia benar –benar mengantuk. Namun, sebelum ia menutup mata ia kembali menggumamkan kata –kata yang sama –

"Aku hanya takut kau membenciku"

Yeah –

Jongin masih saja dirundung rasa takut sejak ia bertemu dengan Moonkyu. Bagaimana kejadian dua tahun lalu tentang kecelakaan itu, tentang Sehun dan tentang hatinya saat ini. Bagaimana kalau ternyata sosok itu benar –benar Sehun? Ia belum siap untuk menerima semuanya. Ia tak sanggup kalau nantinya, Sehun akan membencinya. Sungguh –

Ia teramat suka panggilan manis Sehun untuknya. Ia tak memungkiri jika ia sangat menyukai senyum Sehun yang kekanakan itu. Dan ia tidak membohongi dirinya jika ia memang jatuh dalam pesona seorang Sehun. Meski ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan hatinya.

Namun yang pasti –

Ia takut.

Sangat takut –

"Hunna .." dan setelah itu ia terlelap dan mimpinya.

**-Don't Go-**

Pagi yang sangat cerah hari ini. Bagaimana terik matahari pagi telah menyapa beberapa menit lalu meski –embun pagi tak kunjung hilang. Pagi yang amat sempurna dinikmati oleh setiap orang kecuali –

Jongin.

Bagaimana tidak? Disaat matanya belum terbuka, ia bisa mendengar teriakan cempreng dari bibir Sehun yang nyaris membuatnya tuli permanen. Tidakkah si cadel itu sadar, kalau teriakannya itu benar –benar berisik? Sangat berisik. Hingga Jongin ingin mati saja. Eh? Kalau ia mati, pasti Sehun akan merana .. kkkk

"JONGINIIE!"

Tak ada sahutan dari Jongin. Hanya ada suara gemericik air didalam kamar mandi. Sehun tidak menyerah, meski dari saat Jongin bangun tidur hingga mandi, si hitam itu belum menanggapinya sedikitpun. Bahkan, seingatnya … Jongin sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Itu yang membuat Sehun geram sampai ingin mencekik si hitam itu. Pasti Jongin adalah salah satu orang yang paling merugi didunia ini karna telah mengabaikan kecantikan Sehun (?)!

"JONGINIIE!"

"Kau berisik cadel" sahutan malas terdengar, meski itu berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia menyentuh dadanya perlahan. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Dan ia tahu apa artinya. Ia –

Mulai jatuh cinta. Tidak tahu sejak kapan. Yang pasti, ketika ia mendengar suara Jongin, meski itu mengejek atau memarahinya. Ia suka. Sangat suka –

Senyum Jongin –

Tawa Jongin –

Ia menyukai hal yang ada pada diri Jongin. Semuanya –

Maka dari itulah ia ingin Jongin membantunya. Ia ingin hidup kembali. Ia ingin hidup bersama Jongin ..

Hidup nyata –

"BANTU AKU YA?"

" Aku. Tak. Mau!"

"KU MOHON JONGINIIE". Kali ini teriakan cempreng Sehun dibarengi oleh gedoran pintu kamar mandi. Yang membuat Jongin didalam sana terkejut luar biasa. Hampir saja ia tergelincir ke dalam _bath tube._

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"

"Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Pweaseee ~~". Kali ini suara Sehun melemah, terkesan manja dan sedikit menjijikan ditelinga Jongin. Dan itu membuat Jongin geram karnanya,

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli"

"Ok –baiklah. Aku akan terus mengusik hidupmu sampai kau mau membantuku!"

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli"

"OK. BYE!"

"OH CAAADEEEEEELLLLLL!"

Teriakan Jongin akhirnya terdengar juga. Bukan karna dentuman pintu yang ditendang secara brutal oleh Sehun melainkan karna –

Sehun baru saja mematikan aliran listrik didalam apartemennya. Yang tentu saja membuat Jongin harus ikhlas menghentikan acara mandinya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun tertawa hingga terguling –guling diatas lantai. Rupanya saat ia tertawa, ia tidak melihat adanya botol minuman milik Jongin diatas lantai. Hingga ia terjatuh dan terguling –guling diatas lantai. Meski begitu ia tetap saja tertawa kkkk ~

**-Don't Go-**

Jongin ingin rasanya menendang bokong Sehun karna telah membuatnya seperti ini. Oh –

Untung saja wajah Sehun sangat manis. Jika tidak? Tamatlah riwayatmu cadel !

"Bagaimana mandi tanpa air Tuan Jonginiie?"

Jongin mendengus sebal, "Terimakasih"jawab sekenanya sambil menggigit roti berisi telur dan keju yang dibuat oleh hantu –coret – manusia diambang kematian Oh Sehoon. Pemuda tampan itu melirik dari ekor matanya, bisa ia lihat kini Sehun tengah menundukkan wajahnya dalam sambil memegangi jantungnya. Ia ingin bertanya, namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia terlihat ragu –

_Cobalah untuk tidak peduli dengannya!_

"Jonginiie". Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya sangat pelan, seperti cicitan. Untung saja Jongin mendengarnya hingga ia tidak jadi bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat bila didekatmu?". Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin diam seribu bahasa. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah ia juga menjawab, 'Aku juga sama. Kita pacaran yuk?'. Oh –

Demi ubur –ubur, ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya juga. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Ia telah merenungi hal ini semalaman penuh. Ia sama sekali tidak tertidur. Bahkan ia tahu kalau Sehun tadi malam sedang melakukan goyang Jiyeon di MV 'Never Ever'. Terlihat amat sexy dimata Jongin. Namun karna ada hal lain yang harus dipikirkan, makanya ia mengabaikan goyangan erotis itu. Meskipun menyesal sih kkkk ~

"Jonginiie ~~"

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti. Kau dirumah saja. Jangan kemana –mana"

Mata Sehun berbinar, "Kau ingin membantuku?". Jongin hanya diam dan melenggang pergi. Walaupun begitu, Sehun tahu apa arti diamnya Jonginiie –nya itu. kkkkk ~~ (Ssstt … Sehun tidak hanya mengklaim Siwon miliknya, tapi juga Jongin. Baginya, sebelum janur kuning melengkung, Siwon dan Jongin hanya miliknya (?)).

Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia bangkit dan berlari mengejar Jongin. Menubrukkan tubuhnya pada punggung Jongin. Yang membuat Jongin nyaris saja terjatuh ke depan.

"Umh … terimakasih Jonginiie. Terimakasih"

Jongin hanya diam, sama sekali tidak menyahut. Matanya kini hanya terfokus pada kedua lengan Sehun yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Bahkan, ia bisa mendengar degupan jantung Sehun yang amat cepat. Sama seperti yang Sehun katakan sebelumnya.

Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya ketika kehangatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari ini"

Sehun menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipunggung Jongin. Ia tersenyum, "Kau akan menginap dirumah temanmu?". Jongin mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban. Meski, Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Sehun tidak mengetahui jawaban ragu Jongin saat ini. Dan ia juga tidak tahu kalau raut wajah Jongin begitu sedih. Sangat sedih –

Ia menyentuh jari jemari Sehun. Terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Dan ia sangat menyukainya –

"Jangan dilepas. Sebentar saja .. biarkan seperti ini dulu. Umh, lima menit lagi ya?". Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan Sehun. Kini ia hanya diam sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sehun diatas perutnya sambil mengusap punggung tangan itu perlahan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti,

_Tuhan, izinkan aku untuk hidup kembali …._

**-Don't Go-**

Malam ini sangat sunyi. Sangat –sangat sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara Siwon ditv –abaikan. Seperti malam –malam sebelumnya, ia hanya duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya sambil menunggu kepulangan Jongin yang katanya menginap dirumah temannya. Sehun dirundung rasa takut yang sangat berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Jongin menginap dirumah kekasihnya? Menghabiskan malam berdua sepanjang malam. oh TIDAK ! Itu tidak mungkin. Ayolah –

Jongin bukanlah lelaki seperti itu ..

Ia memeluk dirinya sendirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu kesepian? Padahal sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jongin ia memang sudah sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sekarang –

Saat ini –

Ia memang butuh Jongin untuk melengkapi kesepiannya. Yeah –ia sangat merindukan Suho dan Junhao, tapi ia jauh merindukan Jongin. Tak tahu kenapa …

Ia menatap kosong kea rah luar jendela yang begitu gelap. Ia tidak tahu, ini adalah malam ke berapa Jongin tidak pulang. Yang pasti –

Ia benar –benar bosan menunggu. Kapan Jongin akan menolongnya? Membantu menemukan seorang yang telah menabrak dirinya hingga seperti ini. Ia sudah tak sanggup bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bersama Jongin dalam hidup yang sebenarnya. Oh entahlah – ia tak tahu perasaan Jongin seperti apa terhadapnya. Ia tak tahu –

Namun ia menyadari kalau Jongin mulai bisa menerima keberadaannya. Terbukti dengan Jongin yang mau membantunya. Jongin pasti menyukainya. Kan ia cantik ? -_-'

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ke rumah sakit saja". Memantau keadaannya lebih baik saat ini. Meski –bisa ia tebak kalau memang tidak ada hal yang baik terjadi. Malah sebaliknya. Terakhir ia berkunjung kemarin–detakan jantungnya sempat hilang kemudian muncul kembali. Ia tahu kondisinya semakin lemah. Apalagi dengan hilangnya kesadaran dirinya beberapa hari ini di Rumah Sakit. Sungguh –

Itu membuat dirinya merasa sakit. Bukan fisik –

Tapi hal lain.

Disini –

Hatinya.

Ia juga tahu kalau ia bertahan hidup hanya karna alat –alat bantu itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, ketika ia merasakan gemuruh dihatinya. Perlahan, air mata itu kembali terjatuh. Mengalir dan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Suho _Hyung_ ..". Semoga saja Suho tidak menyerah atas dirinya. Namun sekali lagi –

Ia meragu.

Sangat ragu.

**-Don't Go-**

Pemuda tampan itu terus saja berlari. Setelah menjadi orang bodoh beberapa hari ini dengan menunggu seseorang yang lebih bodoh daripada dirinya di apartemen dan meninggalkan orang yang begitu berarti di apartemen yang ia sewa. Kali ini ia tidak boleh menjadi orang yang lebih bodoh –bodoh – bodoh lagi. Setelah pulang sekolah ia langsung pergi ke apartemen Moonkyu, namun orang gila yang menjabat kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak ada disana. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Hingga setelah beberapa hari, si orang gila itu menelponnya dan mengatakan ia dirumah sakit.

Tebak apa yang terjadi?

Kecelakaan? Bukan –bukan. Si orang gila itu tidaklah luka atau sakit. Melainkan ia sedang menjaga orang lain disana. Seseorang yang dulu sempat singgah dihati Jongin.

Pintu lift terbuka dan tepat didepan pintu ia bisa melihat Moonkyu tengah berdiri didepan sana. Dengan cepat ia menghampirinya,

"Keadaanmu memprihatinkan adikku. Apa kau mencemaskan dia?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah tidak suka dengan senyuman mengejek itu. Jongin tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Moonkyu. Ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini. Tentang Sehun –

Alis Moonkyu terangkat sebelah saat menerima sebuah map yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. "Apa ini?". Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Kapan kakaknya ini berhenti bodoh sih?

"Kau lupa siapa dia?"

"Oh Sehoon? Aku tidak mengenalnya". Jongin mengeram tak suka ketika Moonkyu membuang map tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Ia kembali mengambil map tersebut dan memegangnya dengan sangat kuat –seperti meremas.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya. Karna setelah kau menabraknya, kau meninggalkannya begitu saja". Tubuh Moonkyu menegang seketika. Mata tajam itu menatap takut kea rah Jongin. Ingatan tentang dua tahun silam kembali terbayang dalam otaknya.

Tentang tabrakan yang dilakukan olehnya.

"A –pa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti"

"Kau menabraknya _Hyung_! Kau menabrak Sehun!"

"A –aku tak mengerti ucapanmu Jongin. Aku tak mengerti"

"Cukup untuk bersandiwara_ Hyung_. Kau sangat mengerti ucapanku. Kau menabrak seseorang dua tahun lalu _Hyung_. Dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Itu adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun. Siswa dari SM High School yang saat ini sedang koma". Bisa Moonkyu lihat kilatan api kemarahan dimata Jongin. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat kemurkaan seorang Jongin. Karna setahunya, Jongin bukanlah orang yang peduli terhadap sekitarnya.

"Kau berbohong padaku, kau berjanji akan mengurusnya. Tapi? Apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu, _Hyung_? ?"

**-Don't Go-**

Sehun meremas dadanya yang begitu sakit. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Sangat –sangat lemah. Hingga kini ia terduduk diatas lantai rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada pintu ruang rawatnya. Air mata itu terus saja mengalir sedari tadi. Terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

"Jadi, yang menabrakku adalah _Hyung_ dari Jongin. Dan Jongin menutupi hal ini dari pihak kepolisian. Juga –"

_Ia sama sekali tidak membantuku saat aku terluka. Dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja …_

"Uh –sakit". Ia meremas dadanya yang tiba –tiba terasa nyeri juga panas. Ia berusaha bangkit namun sama sekali kakinya tak mampu menopang beban tubuhnya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat layar monitor yang menunjukkan detakan jantungnya melemah.

Apa ia akan mati?

Atau ia akan kembali hidup ketika ia sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku yang telah menabrak dirinya hingga koma seperti ini?

Dan apa ia akan memaafkannya …?

Ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih untuk saat ini ketika matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka dan tubuhnya semakin lemah …

"Jonginiie …."

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Wuaaah - gk nyangka respon kalian begitu positif dengan ff ini. Makasih banyak yaa ^^ ! Apalagi teman –teman baikku ikut ngereview . dduh, terharu jadinya …**

**Gimana? Gimana? Makin aneh aja ya ff-nya? #pundung**

**Maaf ya … hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk Kaihun Shipper atau Hun!bottom shipper sekalian …**

**Untuk yang sudah ngereview, thanks a lot to you all ~~ you're my beloved readers –deul. Kkk ~~**

**Btw, sosok 'dia' akan muncul dichap depan yaaaa ….**

**.**

**Ditunggu chap selanjutnya yaaa …**

'**MIND RNR PWEASE?'**


End file.
